Not a Genetic End
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is third is my Twilight series of stories. This Leah and Adam's story. How much did imprinting change Leah? How will Leah handel waiting for Adam to grow up. And will Leah and Adam ever fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Not a Genetic End

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight wish I did though. No profit is being made from this story I'm still poor. This will be rated T to start out. There will be some bad language and it may go to mature in later chapters for sexual situations. So beware of that.

Author's Note: This is the third story I've done in this serious. My Girl and Aches were my previous stories. You don't have to read the other two to understand this one but the two main characters are mentioned a lot in both stories. This is the story of Leah and Adam. Leah may not seem much like she does in the book but that is because of Adam. Please enjoy! Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my other stories. I won't beg for reviews but they are nice and very helpful. Thank you again and enjoy,

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

I never imagined this. I just figured I wouldn't have children. I had just realized my fate. I would probably be a cat lady if I stopped phasing. Yes I know Leah the only girl wolf a cat lady. I wanted to leave La Push and start my life over. Who knows maybe I could fall in love again and we could adopt. It was mainly a secret dream but I hadn't really given up hope completely. I didn't want to leave Mom or Seth. And if I was honest I would miss the pack if I left. I loved having power as Beta. As time as went on even the Cullen's grew on me. I know I've probably lost my mind I'm befriending vampires. And then there was Nessie the pretty little monster hell the kid grew on me to. I couldn't help but like her.

Then something happened that changed my life forever. I wouldn't ever be the selfish bitch I had once been. My own life wasn't first anymore. And I truly learnt the power of imprinting. No one was more shock than I was. And what would happen to me next was an upside down twists and turns hell of a story. I'm happy to say with a happy ending but getting that happy ending took a lot of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 1 Meeting Adam

Warning: There is some bad language in this chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. I've been very busy. I hope to have the next chapter out in the next week. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your alerts. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

I always loved babies. I wanted to have a whole house full. I was sure Sam and I would get married and have babies. I was patiently well maybe not patiently but awaiting his proposal. But then it all changed. Sam suddenly broke up with me. Then I found out he was in love with my cousin. It was like he was stabbing me over and over again. I later found out Sam was a wolf and Emily my cousin who was like a sister to me was his imprint. None of it made the sting go away.

I became so jaded. I was not enough close to the girl I had once been. All I felt was the pain. Just when I believed there would be no more pain I phased and my periods stopped. I realized that not only was I a freak the only female wolf but I also barren. I cried myself to sleep so many times. Now I didn't just not have Sam but I would never have a baby. I wanted a baby so badly. I felt so alone.

Then Jake spilt from the pack he did something amazing he made me his second in command. I became Beta. This helped to heal me a little. But I was bitter towards the happiness Sam and Emily had together. After their wedding I thought the pain would be less. Just when I was truly ready to let go of my anger Emily became pregnant. It hurt so deeply. I saw her get rounder ever day with Sam's babies. My dreams were crushed. I couldn't even look at my cousin.

Everyone knew my story and saw my pain. Rachel was so amazing though just like her brother Jake she reached out to me. We became fast friends. Then Rachel found out she was pregnant. Instead of pushing my new friend away I felt more drawn to her. I felt the need to be near her to watch out for her. She even asked me to help her in her home birth.

Rachel's labor was intense. Jake cringed every time she screamed out in pain. Billy couldn't stand it and ended up having to leave. He promised to come back after the baby arrived. Paul looked in as much pain as she was in. I could tell she almost hurt him by squeezing his hand. I thought about how fun it would be if she broke the wolf's hand. Then I started to feel not well as Rachel's labor increased.

Jake called Dr. Cullen to come help. Dr. Cullen looked over Rachel and said everything was fine. He shot me a big smile. I was spooked out by the smile he gave me. No smiles at me like that. It was like he knew something I didn't. He told me to relax that everything was going to be okay. I just nodded and turned to Rachel.

Rachel started to push. Paul let her squeeze his hand again. It looked like he might cry at any moment. Then Dr. Cullen said. "I can see a head full of hair. One last push and you can meet your little one." Rachel screamed out again this time even louder than before. I heard the little cry of a tiny baby. "It's a boy." Dr. Cullen announced. I hadn't gotten a good look at the baby. I still felt strange not sick just light headed.

Dr. Cullen checked over the small baby boy. "He's in great shape." He said handing him to Paul. I went over slowly to Rachel and hugged her. Jake, Seth, and Sam came in. I stepped back. I wanted to see the baby but I decided I'd let Jake see him first. Jake held his new nephew for the first time. I wished he would move the baby so I could see him. I gasped to myself as I realized this was the first time I had been in a room with Sam and didn't care he was there.

What was going on? Since when did I let my feelings for Sam go? Why did I suddenly feel lighter? I felt like a different person. I was having an out of body experience. As Jake handed the baby back to Rachel she motioned for me. As I walked towards her I felt like I might black out. She handed me the baby. I looked at him and it happened.

My world changed. I would never be the same. I looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes. He was the center of my world. I felt this need to be near him. I wanted to protect him. This small baby was now my life. No one had noticed yet. I heard Rachel in the distance telling me the baby's name was Adam. My Adam, the prefect child that I was bonded to. I would always do right by him. I would make sure he had everything his heart desired.

I saw Sam and Jake both starring at me. I quickly handed Rachel, Adam and backed away. "Oh shit." I yelled out. Seth looked at me and then at Paul. Paul started to scream at me. "Hell no Leah he's a baby. He's our first. No, this isn't happening." Rachel looked confused. Jake ran out of the room. Paul started to shake. He was going to phase and kill me for imprinting in his baby. I couldn't die I had to protect Adam. "I'm sorry damn it I'm so sorry." I screamed at me.

Jake rushed back into the room. Sam and Jake were both trying to calm Paul down. Rachel looked at me in shock. She had figured it out. Paul started to shake again. I was pissed at him for endangering Adam. Jake and Sam pinned him against the wall. Then they started to command him to calm down. I just stood there.

I looked over at Rachel she was holding Adam close to her. She looked at me like I had stolen her baby. It hurt to see her look at me like that. I started to cry. My cries became sobs. I kept apologizing to Rachel as I cried. Jake came over to me and picked me up carrying me out of the room. I only cried harder as I was pulled away from Adam. I just wanted to be with Adam. Jake carried me outside and sat me down. I felt Seth at my side. I cried into his shoulder. He pulled me into his arms. I noticed the whole pack was still there.

I was still sobbing when I heard Quil talking to Seth. "Seth Jake needs you." Quil said. I looked up at Quil. He pulled me up to him and hugged me tight. It felt nice to have someone there who understood what I was going through. Suddenly I realized it wasn't just Paul and Rachel's son I had imprinted on. Adam was also Jake's nephew. "Is Jake mad?" I asked between sobs. "No, I don't think he is. He knows you'll be good to his nephew. And he is thrilled karma kicked Paul in the ass."

I laughed a little and then sighed quietly. "Um Quil?" "Yeah Leah." "Is it hard?" I asked trying to calm down. "Sometimes." Quil answered knowing exactly what I meant. I wasn't sure how I would handle everything. All the waiting and care for someone more than myself than my life. Needing to be near to someone. Quil and I talked for a long time. It was dark when Jake and Paul approached.

Paul gave me a tiny smile and then went inside. A few moments later Paul came back out. "Rach wants you to come see Adam again. If you're ready that is." Paul said. I nodded at him and started to run to the door. I noticed everyone else had left for the night. Rachel smiled and asked. "Do you want to hold him Leah?" "Yes please." I said politely it was weird it didn't even sound like me. Rachel handed me the prefect little baby. His cheeks round his dark hair thick. I felt whole again. Even better than before. I had no idea what the future held but I knew my future was in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 2 The Baby years

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Author's Note: Sorry it as taken so long to get this chapter out. I will only be updating this story once a month probably. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

My life had changed so much in so little amount of time. I knew this was true but sometimes it felt like time was going fast. Now I had someone who depended on me to be there. I felt so bad for Rachel she just had her baby and now he wanted me. It's not that he didn't want Rach he just wanted me more. He already felt our connection. I spent every moment I had free with him.

{Six weeks old}

I had come for my normal daily visit. Rachel was trying to take pictures. Adam wouldn't smile. He wouldn't do anything but cry. So I started making faces at him. He started to smile and then giggle. Rach was crying. I looked at her confused she said it was his first laugh. I felt so honored I was the reason for his first laugh. It was a memory I knew I would carry forever in my heart. When I patrolled that day Colin, Brady, and Seth all laugh because I kept remember the scene over and over again.

I was watching Adam for the first time. I had babysat lots of kids in the past. It was always so annoying. I just wanted the money. But this time I was so excited to get Adam all to myself. We played peek-a-boo for a while. I had fed him earlier. I smelt a dirty diaper. So I put him up on the changing table. I had just pulled his diaper off when he peed all over me. If it had been any other baby I would've went off but instead I found myself laughing at the three month old. He giggled too as I finished cleaning him up and changing him.

[A little over a month later]

Rach has been really sick. At first she thought it was the flu. I was spending a lot of time helping with Adam. Some days she didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. Paul finally made Rach see a doctor. They found out they were expecting again. Adam was going to be a big brother. Rachel seemed thrilled. I decided to be there as much as I could to help her.

[Two months later]

I had put Adam down for his tummy time. He was playing on the playmate. Rach was telling me about this stroller that can fit three. She said since she would have Adam and the twins it would be prefect. I looked up and shirked. "What's wrong Lee?" Rach asked.

I couldn't even talk. I pointed to Adam crawling. I was nearly in tears. Rach grabbed her video camera. "That's my baby boy." She shouted proudly. I asked her to make me a copy. I was watching the tape one afternoon when my phone rang.

I had a stomach ache the whole day. I felt worse as I answered my phone. "Leah?" Paul said. "What's wrong?" I asked knowing it was Adam. "Adam hit his head. He's going to be fine but…" Paul said. I didn't even let Paul finish. I hung up the phone and ran to the hospital.

Dr. Cullen reassured me that Adam would be fine. He had a mild concussion. Rach was crying when I came into the room. Adam had a bandage in on his little head. "How is he Rach?" I asked. Rach picked Adam up off the table and handed him to me then she muttered. "Okay I guess." Then Rach explained that Adam had to be woken up every hour.

I knew that Rach needed her sleep, since she was so far along. I told Paul and Rach I would come home with them and stay up with Adam. They both thanked me. Adam was a little trooper. He didn't even cry much. I kept waking him up. He would go back to sleep then I'd waking him up again. Around six in the morning Rach made breakfast. After we ate Paul sent me home to sleep. A few days later it all seemed like a bad dream.

[Six Months later]

Adam was one now. He had a huge birthday party. We even let him have his own cake. He got it everywhere of course. Then it seemed like the next week went by so quickly and it was my own birthday. I let Rach throw me a small party. It was just the original ten wolves and their imprints.

I was opening my gifts when Paul howled. I looked up concerned. Then I saw my little Adam walking towards me. I was shocked Quil laughed and said. "Happy Birthday Leah." I couldn't help but smile. I knew this was my best birthday yet. After the party I helped clean up.

Rach was huge and a little under a month until her due date. The next few weeks I took Adam a lot. Rach was so uncomfortable. She couldn't sleep at all. Paul wasn't sleeping either since Rach wasn't. My Mom was excited to have Adam around and to actually have me home for once. It was strange to think this tiny baby would someday be the father of her grandchildren hopefully.

Rach gave birth to the twins a few weeks later. Adam just starred at his baby sister Casey Leah and his baby brother John Paul. He just kept starring at the babies. Then he tried to touch them. They both started to cry so he did also.

[A year later]

Adam has gotten much bigger this year. He towers over his brother and sister. He's also very strong. Paul says he will one day be a great wolf. That honestly made me nervous to even think about. We honestly didn't know the real rules on imprinting so many things have happened that hadn't in the past. What if Adam phased and imprints on someone else? What if all I am is his babysitter? What if we never fall in love? I decided to stop worrying about it and enjoy the two year old.

Adam started to potty train. It only took him a few weeks. I couldn't believe how quickly he caught on. My Mom said it took months to potty train me and almost a year for Seth. It proved once again how smart he is. He only occasionally would have an accident. Rach was so happy to have one out of diapers.

[Another year later]

I decided to take Adam to the zoo. He loves animals. When we arrived I got a map and rented a stroller. I put him in the stroller and we started on our path. Everyone kept saying what a beautiful son I had. It was a little weird but I just said he's not mine but thanks. Adam loved the lions he roared with him. A camel sit on us Adam started to cry. He had looked at the other animals.

Last up was the wolves. They were gray. Not as gray as I am but gray and not nearly as big as I am. Adam loved the wolves. He kept want to pet them. He couldn't get close to them though. We finally headed home. I was so tired and so was Adam. I told Paul and Rach how much Adam loved the wolves. I told them how he kept wanting to pet them and making kissing noises.

They agreed to let me phase for him. The next day the four of us went into the woods. I have to admit I was nervous. I knew I was very controlled but I would be worse than Sam if I hurt Adam especially now why he's so little. I went behind one of the big trees and took off my dress and under clothes. I phased and slowly ran towards them. Adam started clapping and screaming in joy. As I slowly approached them Paul put Adam down.

I laid down in front of Adam. He slowly rubbed my back and head. He started to rub my head and back. "Awww puppyyyyyy." Adam squealed. I couldn't help but yelp out a laugh. "What puppy's name?" Adam asked. Paul smiled and said. "Lee-Lee." "Really like Leah?" He asked. "Yelp Buddy." Rach said. I was so happy he was happy.

After I phased back, we took all three kids to the park. It was Adam's first time on a big boy swing. He was scared but loved it. He also was on a slide for the first time. He loved the slide and wanted me to catch him over and over. The first three years with Adam had gone by so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 3 Young Childhood

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long. I have a killer headache but I wanted to get this out. Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. I'm only updating this story once a month for now. But if I get more reviews I might try to update more. Don't worry though I still have big plans for this story. Anyway thank you again.

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

[4 years old]

Adam's four now, he's gotten so big. Today Paul taught him how to ride a bike. Adam loves his bike. He spent most of the day riding. Paul held onto the back for the first hour. Then we took turns helping him. The twins rode their tricycles behind their bog brother. Little Johnny kept telling Paul he wanted a big boy bike too. Rach said he has to wait until he's four just like his brother.

Today I'm taking Adam to the aquarium. He's never been before. He's so excited. Quil is bringing Claire and going with us. Claire's only been once before so the ten year old is pretty excited too. Quil picked Adam and I up at Paul and Rach's place. Claire and Adam were both practically jumping in the back seat. As they bounced in excitement Quil and I both laughed.

When we arrived we paid and got bracelets that matched Claire and Adam's incase they get lost. There were a ton of people. I made Adam hold my hand. Claire giggled but then Quil told her she had to hold his hand too. It was already afternoon so we ate lunch first. We had pizza which is Adam's favorite. Adam ate really well but Claire didn't. Since her parent's death she hasn't ate well. Emily is very concerned. Quil managed to get her to eat a little pizza and some goldfish crackers.

The first floor was full of saltwater fish. Adam liked the stripped fish the most. He kept calling them zebra fish. Claire on the other hand loved the pink fish. They both loved the dolphins. Quil was worse than the kids. He wanted to see the sharks and kept bugging the three of us until we agreed. When we got closer to the shark tank Adam tightened his grip on my hand. Finally I heard him crying. He told me he was scared. Claire got scared too so Quil picked her up and we all four left. We went to look at some other fish. Both kids finally calmed back down.

Today has been a long day. Its Adam's first day of preschool camp. Rach had heard about this camp that prepared kids that had never been away from home for school. Adam was really nervous. He had never been away from his Dad, Mom, and me. This morning was terrible. Adam didn't want to eat his breakfast. Rach and I had to fight to dress him. Then when it was time to leave he screamed and cried for me. He even held onto my leg. Paul got him off and carried him out to the car. I watched the twins while Paul and Rach were gone.

When Paul and Rachel got back from taking Adam Rach was crying. I hugged her and started to cry too. Paul told me that Adam cried the whole way there. Three hours later Rachel called to tell me Adam was still crying so they were heading back to the school camp. Rach ended up staying the last few hours of the day. As the summer went on he began to make friends and like the school camp. He still missed us but now didn't cry everyday.

[5 years old]

Adam started to regular school. Rach was right the camp helped so much. Unlike his first day at camp this morning was easy. He was thrilled to start school. I bought him a wolf backpack and Rach got him a wolf lunch bag. I helped Rach pack his lunch. He had peanut better and jelly sandwich, chips, a brownie, fruit snacks, and a juice. He let Paul take him to school. He hugged me and Rach good bye and left. That afternoon when he got home he told me all about his day. He loved school. Lucky for him he's really smart too.

It was Claire's 11th birthday. Quil and I watched as Adam taught Claire to play soccer. Adam just started to play a few months ago. He loves to play and always has a soccer ball with him. Claire had never played before so she wasn't very good but Adam just kept showing her. It was funny to see the five year old teaching the 11 year old.

I was watching Adam, Johnny, and Casey while Paul and Rach went out for their anniversary. We were all down on the floor drawing. I looked over to see what Adam was drawing. I was shocked to see he had written his full name. When I told him what a good job he did he said he could do something else too. He started writing his number one through ten. I was so impressed and told him how proud I was. He beamed at me.

[6 years old]

It's Adam sixth birthday. I bought a trampoline for Paul and Rachel's back yard. Adam loved it and so did Johnny and Casey the three kept thanking me. I just laughed and told them to have fun. All the kids jumped until after dark. They only stopped jumping to have cake. All the other kids even jumped while Adam opened his gifts.

I helped Paul take the training wheels off Adam's bike today. I was so nervous that he would fall and hurt himself. He had a lot of trouble at first. He didn't understand that he needs to balance his weight. Finally he started to get the hang of it. He started riding off down the dirt rode. He took off I ran after him but he fell. It wasn't too bad just a few scraps and bruises.

Tonight was the spelling bee at Adam's school. He said I had to go. I of coarse didn't need much more than him telling me to be there. I was surprised to see him on the stage though. I thought he just wanted to go and watch the bigger kids. It turned out he was a finalist in the 3rd grade and under group. He's only in 1st grade and he can already spell better than most 3rd graders. He ended up winning 3rd place.

[7 years old]

For Adam's 7th birthday he wanted one of those bouncers. It's was this huge air thing that the kids can jump on. Adam's friend from school had one at his birthday party. Paul and Rachel didn't have nearly enough room for it in their back yard. My Mom was nice enough to offer to let us have the party at her house since I don't have much of a back yard. Mom even made Adam a wolf cake.

Embry pissed me off so badly. He bought Adam this video game. It was called Robots Attack. Adam thought it was awesome. It became all he would talk about. All he wanted was to play that stupid game. I hated it. It was noisy. But one day he asked me to play. The next thing I knew I was playing it all the time too.

Adam had a project for science. He really wanted me help. I had been busy lately taking classes online and stuff with the pack. When I arrived to help him he told me all about his project. He had to plant sunflower seeds and take care of them. Then every week he had to give an update on the plant. In six weeks he had to turn it in. I came over every day and remind him to check on his plant. He grew really tall and he got an A.

[8 years old]

Adam started playing baseball this year. Soccer was still his favorite but he was happy to have something else to play in the off season. He loved that it was machine pitch. After the first practice I had to drag him away from the machine. I went to every baseball game just like I did with soccer.

Rach called and asked me to hurry over. I thought something was wrong so I phased and ran over there. When I got there Rach laughed but said nothing was wrong. Paul was smiling too. When I went into the kitchen Rach handed me something. It was made like a little book. The Amazing Wolves by Adam Urata the front cover said.

The story was about a pack of wolves with special powers. These wolves were huge. They could communicate with humans and other wolves. They were fast but friendly most of the time. I was stunned. Did he know about the pack? Did he remember me transforming for him when he was little? Was this just a story or was it something else? I talked to Paul and Rachel and we decided we would talk to Adam soon.

Adam started to swim camp. It was for six weeks and was an over night camp. After three weeks Adam begged us to come pick him up. Rach and I drove and got him. Adam was so relieved to see us. Once we got him home he was fine. He said maybe he'd try over night camp again in a few years.

[9 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

I'm so excited. Claire is coming over to baby-sit me, my bro, and little sis. She's 15 and really pretty. But don't tell anyone I think she's pretty. She said we could do anything we want that won't get us in trouble or hurt. Mom order is pizza before she, Dad, and Leah left. I am crazy about pizza.

After we ate we played soccer. It was me and Casey against John and Claire. Claire has gotten a lot better than the last time we played. We had so fun. Me and Casey won though Casey says it's because I'm a superstar. We ate ice cream and watched a movie after that. Claire even let us stay up late.

It's my soccer tournament. We have four games in two days. If we win all four we will win the championship. My coach says we've got a good shot. I bet I get MVP even if my team doesn't win. Leah helped me get ready. My team says she's our good luck charm. Since she's my best friend I guess she is. I'm super pumped.

The first round was easy. The first game we won big. By the second game on Saturday I was tired. I was so thirsty too. I fell asleep on the way to our hotel. Dad had to carry me to bed I was so tired. Sunday's first game was more challenging. We did end up winning but not by much.

The championship game was way tougher than our other games. I was sore from playing so much. We ended up losing by 2 points. I did win MVP for the season though. I scored more point than any other player and blocked more. I ended up getting two trophies. I fell asleep on Leah's shoulder on the way home.

I came home from school and Leah was there. I jumped up and hugged her. She smiled and asked. "What are you so happy about?" "Guess what Lee-Lee?" I said. "What baby boy?" She asked smiling. "I got a new best friend." I said. Leah frowned. "What's wrong Lee-Lee?" I asked. "I thought I was your best friend." She said sadly. I smiled and said. "Oh Lee-Lee you are but Ethan's my boy best friend. Plus you and me we got secrets I can't even tell him." I said as she smiled again.


	5. Chapter 6

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 4 Pre-teen and early teen years

Author's Note: I'm finally back. I have wrapped up my two other stories. I will be starting some new stories soon but this story will be my main focus. I hope everyone likes this chapter I rewrote it a few times. There is a little bit of bad language in this chapter. Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading this story.

Cindy

(Adam point of view)

[10 years old]

I'm 10 now double digits are so cool. I got to hang out with my friend Taylor today we are close like family. His sister was there too she's okay I guess. We were having so much fun. Taylor and I decided to go outside his sister followed us. Leah and Emily came outside with us too. We had just started a new game when Claire pulled up in her new blue car.

I told Claire how cool her car was. Everyone was looking at the car. Sam came outside to see the car too. Leah was making fun of Sam's driving. Sam thought Emily would say he wasn't a bad driver but she didn't. She said he was a bad driver. I can't wait until I'm 16 and I can buy a car. I want a fast red car or a big black truck.

Leah and I hang out all the time. She is my best friend even though she's a grown up. Leah loves to play soccer with me. She's starting to get really good and is starting to remember not to use her hands. Leah's really strong. She's very strong for a girl. One day Leah kicked the ball so hard it went into the woods we still haven't found that ball. But Leah bought me a really nice new soccer ball.

Today Leah is taking me to the Cullen's for breakfast. They've got a really big house. Mrs. Cullen is a great cook and she's really nice. Breakfast was ready when we got there. I was eating with a bunch of people when Nessie and Claire came down. They still had on pajamas. They both looked really cute. They both blushed when I said that.

I have a huge crush on Claire. She's older than me though. I wrote Claire a couple of text but I never sent them. She's really pretty and the first girl I've really liked. Sometimes I feel really shy around her. She not as crazy like the girls in my class. She's sweet and funny. And she likes soccer too.

(Leah's point of view)

When Claire asked me about a boyfriend I was shocked. What could I say oh I'm not interested in anyone because I am promised to a ten year old? Claire didn't even know about imprinting. I wasn't sure how I could explain this to her. She knew that Sam and I had once been together. She also knew that at one time I was very unhappy. I wondered if she would ever make the connection of when my feelings changed. Sam was now like a brother to me the way it was suppose to be.

I tried to keep my feelings in check. I had been Adam's baby sitter and like an Aunt to him. But things were starting to change. Though I did realize Adam's only ten years old I wanted a real friendship. I didn't want to seem like the annoying babysitter he had to hang out with. He never seems to mind spending time with me.

[11 years old]

(Leah's point of view)

Claire turned 17 and Quil is still keeping her in the dark about imprinting. I had decided I wanted to tell Adam in the next few years. When I tried to talk with Rachel and Paul they disagreed. They thought I should wait until after Adam was 18 too. I could help but have so what if's in my mind if I waited that long. Yes they are right that Adam does deserve to live his own life. I don't want him to feel forced to be with me.

On the other wide I had learned how important knowing the truth was. Adam doesn't deserve to be lied to especially by me. I feel like I need to protect him emotionally as well as physically. As long as he's happy I will keep it from him. But if he ever asks me or figures out anything about our connection I'm telling him it all. I won't ask Paul or Rachel for their permission either. I have already talked with Jake and he promised to back me up when I do feel the time is right to talk with Adam about imprinting.

(Adam's point of view)

Something strange has been going on. It started with Mom, Dad, and Leah arguing. They are trying to keep it a secret. It makes me mad that they treat me like a little kid. I tried to ask Leah why she is mad at my parents and why they are mad at her. She just said they were disagreeing about something and I didn't need to worry about it. Strange enough I think Claire might be involved. I thought it was about me at first because I heard my name a couple of times. Then I heard them yelling about some secret Quil is keeping from Claire.

Mom and Dad agree with Quil about keeping the secret. I know Leah doesn't like keeping secrets from the people she loves. It's got something to go with Sam and Emily. Anyways Leah thinks you should always tell the truth and not telling doesn't mean you're not lying. I asked my Dad about secrets and he said sometimes you have to keep secrets to protect those you love. I don't know who I agree with but I have a feeling Quil should just tell Claire whatever it is.

[12 years old]

(Leah's point of view)

Claire is turning 18 tomorrow. Quil has been planning a special day for her and him alone. We decided to have a celebration her birthday tonight. The wolves and imprints are all going bowling except for my imprint that is. Adam is going to a sleep over at his friend's house. I've really been missing Adam lately. He's been spending a lot of time with his friends. I know he's just being a typical 12 year old boy. He's been distant and wanting his space even when we are together. I think he still feels like I'm his baby sitter and not his friend. I don't have that way at all.

(Adam's point of view)

I have a new friend his name is Greg. He's not from around here. He's got a lot of money. His Dad is a banker or something. His Mom moved here after a nasty divorce. Anyway Greg's got all kinds of video games, three different systems, a big screen TV, the coolest computer, and a full sound system. The only problem with Greg is he's gotten into some trouble. My parents and Leah don't know Greg has been in trouble.

I brought home my first failing grade ever. Schools hard and my teachers just don't care what I think. The teachers really don't like my now that I'm part of Greg's group. Greg is the best though and he's made me really popular. He says I'm his side kick. There are six of us guys in Greg's group. Three of the guys got girls now. Greg's girlfriend is the most popular girl in the whole school. He's been telling me I need to pick a girl and step up my game.

I don't want to be left behind of the other guys. There's a really pretty red hair girl in my Gym class. She's always been pretty shy. After asking Greg and getting his approval I asked the girl out. I was shocked when she said yes as soon as I asked her out. She started eating lunch with my group. She was good about following my lead and she knew I wanted Greg's approval.

I didn't tell anyone at home about my girlfriend. I knew they would all say I was too young. I'm not too young they just want me to stay a baby. So instead of fighting with them I just stayed quiet about it. Three months went by and Greg's girlfriend got really clinging. He told me he liked another girl. When I asked him who he said my girlfriend. Though I really liked her I broke up with her. A week later she was with Greg. We stayed friends but it wasn't the same.

[13 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

Weddings are so boring. I honestly didn't even want to go. But Claire has always been my friend. Plus Quil is like an Uncle to me. Claire is still really hot. I was pretty happy for Quil and Claire though. They had spilt for a while but I guess fixed whatever was wrong. And now they are getting married.

Lately I've been trying to do my own thing. Greg he's such a jerk. And Leah found out some stuff about Greg and stuff that has happened since we started being friends. She kept asking me why I would want to be a follower especially of someone who treated me like dirt. I couldn't answer I didn't know why. I didn't want to be just a follower of the biggest jerk in school. I honestly just wanted to be a part of a group.

I meet Shannon Claire's little sister today. She's like eight or nine I think. She's just a little kid but she's pretty cute. She's funny too. And she's a shy girl and I like those a lot. I just kept talking to her and soon I had cracked her shell. I figured we were pretty much family so I should get to know her. Especially since she's living with Sam and Emily now. I still hang with Taylor sometimes.

(Leah's point of view)

When Adam's sweet it's so easy to see Rachel in him. When Adam is aggressive, jerky, or just plain mean you can see the Paul in him. But lately he had gotten worse than his Dad had ever been. I have hated seeing him following that little asshole Greg around. He's a spoiled brat and he's been trying to make Adam just like him.

Greg uses his Daddy's money to turn everyone into his friends. I've tried so many times lately to talk with Adam about him. One second I think I've gotten though to Adam that Greg is just using him. But then Adam will say I don't understand and if he goes against Greg he'll lose his friends and popularity. It seems like he starting to pull away from Greg some though.

Adam has a new friend though. It is Shannon she's younger so I thought them being friends might be a good idea maybe help Adam to remember he's still just a kid. And poor little Shannon is really shy. Then I saw the way Adam looked at Shannon it made me really nervous. I guess he has a crush on Shannon I mean he's allowed to have crushes.

[14 years old]

(Leah's point of view)

Embry is really pissed at Adam. Something went down with Adam and Shannon. Shannon's so upset she's been crying and everything. Adam just keeps saying she's just being a baby and needs to grow up. I kept asking Adam about it but he says it's no big deal and Shannon's overreacting. I feel like Adam is slowly starting to spin out of control and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

(Adam's point of view)

Shannon just keeps getting cuter all the time. I just felt stuff towards her. She doesn't look nine. She's looks almost my age. I really didn't mean to scare the poor girl. It was just going to be a little kiss. But the kid really freaked out. I told her it was okay no big deal. But she ran from me. Then Leah starts asking me what happened with Shannon then she says Embry's mad at me I know he is like Shannon's body guard or whatever but he's not her parent or anything.

I knew Shannon would tell Embry at some point. So I told Leah the truth about what happened. She looked stunned and really let down by me and my actions. I hated that the only real friend I have left is ashamed of me. She told me I needed to apologize to Shannon. I knew she was right but it was still really hard to do. But I did finally apologize to Shannon and I decided to stick with girls my age for now.


	6. Chapter 7

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 5 15-18 years old

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and to everyone reading. I am currently writing Chapter six so hopefully it will be out soon. There is bad language in this chapter. This is the chapter where we learn how Adam became known as a bad boy and why it was a 19 year old Senior in High school. Yes Adam is a jerk and I do feel bad for the why he treats Leah but it's part of their story. Right now I am planning on 18 chapters and yes this story will go beyond where Aches left off. If you haven't read My Girl or Aches that's okay but there is references to them especially Aches and I will be including things from Aches mainly from Adam's point of view. Anyway once again thank you and please enjoy.

Cindy

[15 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

Everyone's heard the phrase life sucks and then you die well that sums up my life right now. Greg has moved back to L.A. with his Dad. Our group has broken apart. Some of my old friends are going to Forks for High school. The rest aren't really friends I guess.

I'm an outcast and honestly I don't give a damn what anyone has to say or thinks about me. Girls still chase me sometimes I look other times I don't. If I can get a girl to make out and then leave me alone I'm happy with that. My family especially my parents drive me crazy. And Leah is really gets on my nerves. I just wish they would all leave me the hell alone.

I went into the Ateara's store. Seth was working out front. He saw me and said hi but then had to help other customers. I picked up one of my favorite candy bars. I put it in my pocket and walked out without paying for it. I know it will sound weird but stealing was the most fun I had in a long time. It's not like it's a big deal it was just a candy bar doesn't even cost a dollar.

A few days later I was at school and Kyle one of my old buddies started some shit. First it was just a punch but then that asshole kicked me. So I beat his ass. The Principal caught us fighting and took me to his office. I was sitting right outside his door. I heard him calling my Mom. I knew she was totally going to shit a brick over this.

Mom didn't say a word on the way home. When we got in the house I tried to escape to my room. I was heading towards my room when I heard Mom scream at me. "Sit your ass down now." Mom yelled. I was a little in shock as I sat down on the couch. My Mom never cussed in front of us kids and hardly ever at all as far as I knew. "Your father will be home soon. He's going to blow up and you know that." She said. I sighed just thinking of my Dad's reaction.

"Adam this isn't a joke. Do I need to remind you that you could phase at any moment? Do I need to tell you that fighting is wrong and never the answer? Do I Adam?" Mom asked still yelling at me. This was the angriest I had ever seen her. "You just did." I mumbled. She looked at me her face turning almost purple. "Get your smart ass in your room. I can't stand to even look at you right now." She yelled. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

My Dad was ten times worse. He screamed for almost an hour. I swear I thought he was going to hit me. I ended up grounded from my phone, computer, and video games. Honestly it wasn't that bad though. It was only two weeks. I got through it.

A month or so later John was in my room when I got home. I had nicely asked my family to not go in my room. Then that little asshole was going through my stuff. He said he was looking for a book of his that went missing. I told him I didn't have his damn book and to get out of my room. But he wouldn't leave. Finally I started pushing him out my door. He called me a jerk so I punched him. I got grounded again.

Another month later. Mom and Dad just got back from a conference with my Algebra teacher. I knew I was screwed when she called them. I had been failing for a while now. I was grounded again. This time I was grounded to my room. Just school and my room and they took almost all my stuff out of my room. That really pissed me off. I mean who cares about some stupid math class.

(Leah's point of view)

Adam's out of control. I'm not sure what I can do to help. Paul and Rach keep grounding him but it doesn't make a difference. He's so angry I keep thinking he's about to phase. He's close to 6'2 now. I keep trying to talk with him about why he's angry and what's going on with him. He just tells me to butt out and that he doesn't need a baby sitter anymore. I have to admit that really hurts. Sometimes I end up crying after I see him.

I tried to tell Adam that I was his friend. He just doesn't believe me. He says he doesn't need friends especially like me. I've tried everything I could. I even talked with Paul and Rachael about telling him he's my imprint but they're worried that might just put him more over edge. So I decided to back off some. Maybe he needs to miss me. So I've been hanging out with the pack more especially Jake and the Cullen's they have helped a lot. I have even found myself talking and getting along with Bella.

[16 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

I was finally 16. I've wished I was 16 for years now. I really wanted to drive. But Mom and Dad won't let me even try to get my license until I pull my grades up. I'll probably be 18 before that happens. Whatever I guess just like everything else.

I got into another fight. I beat the guy's ass. I got in trouble but I didn't care. It felt good to hurt someone. To have someone hurt like I am. No one gives a damn about me anymore. I think my own parents wish they could trade me in. Even Leah's given up on me. She's barely around anymore. My parents see more of her than I do. Oh well two more years and I'm blowing this joint and getting as far from here as I can.

I made a new friend. Yeah a friend his name is Chris. We met in detention. Chris is Goth. Poor guy has had a bad life. My stupid neighbor Mr. Ross calls Chris names. It pissed me off. So Chris and I got a few cans of black spray paint. We sprayed his front door and around his windows. I was about to start his porch when the former Chief of police in Fork and Leah's Step Dad Charlie Swan came by. Chris and I both ran. Charlie caught me and I end up getting arrested. After spending a few hours in juvie my parents got me released into their custody.

[17 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

Just when you think things can't get any worse they do. First Chris was arrested for breaking in to someone's house. He's 18 and it's not his first offense so he'll serve time in jail. That means I got no one yet again. I am still grounded from the spray paint thing. These little teases at school are getting boring. They like the bad boy thing but don't want to give up anything.

Mrs. Trance my Science teacher asked to see me after class. Great another lecture from another Bitch. So I stayed after class. She started saying all this shit about me not doing my best. She said if I gave a little effort I could easily pass her class. I couldn't stand to hear anymore especially when she said I would probably have to repeat my year over. I went to leave she yelled at Mr. Vance one of the other teachers to stop me. He grabbed my arm. I had enough of these teachers. I grabbed his hand off me and squeezed it until I heard it cracking. He yelled out in pain then I flipped his weak ass.

Three other teachers held me down. This time my parents didn't show up Sam did. I got expelled from school. My parents said I was out of control and they didn't want me in the house with my little brother John or my little sister Casey. So I moved in with my Grandpa Billy and Kara Miller his girlfriend. I was in so much shit I didn't fight any of it. Sam started spending a lot of time with me. He gave me a lot of jobs to do. Most of them didn't pay anything the ones that did the money went to my parents for all the destruction I had done that they had paid for. I started to realize I had done so much wrong. I really wanted to go back to school and see if I could make anything right. But they refused to let me back in school they said I need professional help.

I went to Leah and asked her for her help. At first she blew me off. A few days later she showed up and told me about a boot camp. I thought she wanted to help me but she doesn't. She just wants me to go away just like everyone else. After I talked to her I knew what I had to do. I packed up my stuff and ran. If no one wanted me here I would go.

I was on my own for about 24 hours. I had no money so I slept in the woods. I ate the little bit of food I packed. I tried to hitch hick but no one picked me up. So I walked and walked until I couldn't anymore. When my Uncle Jake finally caught up with me I was relieved. He just hugged me and took me home. I figured I was heading back to Grandpa Billy's but he took me home. The whole wolf pack was at my house. My Mom and Leah had both been crying. My Dad asked to speak with me alone.

He wasn't mad at all. He just looked at me with sad eyes and said. "I love you son but you need more than we can give you. Please give this camp a try." I looked into my Dad's eyes and knew I was out of options. No one else did this to me. So I packed my stuff up and left for boot camp.

[18 years old]

(Adam's point of view)

Coming home after being gone for so long was beyond strange. It had been almost six months since I left. I had changed but nothing else had seemed to change. Not that I didn't miss my family but honestly day in and out I only missed one person. One person I had disappointed. The one person I truly love.

She doesn't love me though. Hell I don't even know if my family loves me anymore. But I can and will earn everyone's love and respect back. She may never love me like I do her and I know that. She's too good for me. I do hope they day comes when she can be proud of me again and be able to smile at me again.

Once I was home it didn't take long for everyone to realize just how different I was. I liked staying in my room. I stayed quite most of the time. I didn't really want company. I was polite and did what was asked but I was also distant. Dad got me a job. I didn't mind working it gave me something to do.

I met a really pretty girl at work. She lived in Forks. She had recently moved from Seattle. She didn't know anything about me or my past. It was nice to start over with her. I was officially 18 but there was no one I could be on my own I still had so many mistakes to pay for. I was so relived when I got a letter from school. They had decided to let me back in after they spoke with the leaders at my boot camp.

My girlfriend joined me when I went back to school. She had hated going to school in Forks. She was really outgoing. She had already had her future planned out and now she was helping me with my own future plans. I had told her about all my issues but two of them that I couldn't talk about.

As one of my conditions to return to school I saw a psychologist a few times a week. I honestly didn't mind. But like with my girlfriend there were things I couldn't tell the psychologist either. I was working through my anger issues though.

The two issues I was still having a hard time with were the ones I felt I couldn't talk with anyone about. The first being that I hadn't phased. I would probably not become a wolf. I wasn't going to be part of the pack. The pack had become a family to my Dad. I wanted to be part of something.

The other issue I had was my feelings for Leah. I mean how could I explain that to anyone? They would think I was nuts. She's been my baby sitter. So I kept it to myself and just was happy to have my girlfriend.

Leah and I hadn't really been close since I had been home. I was starting to winder if we would ever be close again. Leah and my Mom were hanging out when I brought my progress report home. Mom couldn't believe it. "All A's Adam this is incredible." Mom shouted hugging me. I smiled a little glad that I made my Mom proud. Leah was standing next to us. She pulled me into a huge hug and whispered. "Adam I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

I started doing well in school. I nothing below a B. I had made some new friends. I got closer with my brother and sister. I had an awesome girlfriend. Most importantly I had become friends with Leah. We were finally equals. When we talked she talked to me like an adult now. I still wished for more with her but I was happy to have her back in my life.

I had been home almost nine months. I was still surprised how different things were. I had just got home from school so I headed for the kitchen. Mom and Leah were talking. I could tell they were both upset. It seemed that little Shannon had started to head down the wrong path. I really hated to hear that she was acting out. I wanted to help her reach out but it wasn't any of my business. Shannon and I weren't friends and no one asked me to help. I knew though if she was really in trouble it would only get worse from here.


	7. Chapter 8

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 6 19-20 years old

(Adam's point of view)

When Embry came to me and asked if I could talk with Shannon. I knew Shannon got worse. I had heard at school she was fighting a lot of different girls. Most of the girls were older and bigger but that didn't seem to scare her. She had won every fight. I figured I could at least try to talk to her. I really didn't want Shannon going through what I did.

At first she didn't want to listen. I realized quickly being nice wasn't going to help her. She was use to everyone treating her like a little kid. I could see all her anger. She's had a hell of a life. Her Dad died before she was born her Mom died in labor. Just a few years back her Nana died she had raised Shannon the first nine years of her life. I knew Emily and Shannon had some what of a strained relationship. Then there's Embry who is pretty much her body guard. I didn't really understand why but I guess Leah's been mine so I can't say much.

After talking with Shannon I gave her a new nickname. We started calling each other S and A. I could tell we were developing the beginnings of a friendship. Even though she's younger she and I share a lot in common. I could tell I was gaining her trust and to both she and I trust was important.

In the weeks that followed S and I continued to get closer. I even drove her home from school one day. I tried to talk with her about what she was feeling as much as possible. I had to hope she would open up to me soon. I knew she was keeping a lot locked deep inside of her. I knew what it felt like to have too much emotion deep inside of you.

My girlfriend well ex-girlfriend had been such a big part of my life since I had been back at school. Once we weren't together anymore it was really strange. Once she got her acceptance to an East coast school I knew it wouldn't be long before we would have to talk about what to do. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the long distance thing. But I didn't except her to just decide we should break up. She even had another date to the prom. He's also going to an East coast school. Now I was left alone to experience prom and graduation.

When S called and asked if I wanted to help her baby-sit I jumped at the chance. She had become a good friend. I was really starting to trust her which is hard for me to do. My Mom says that my trust issues and anger I get from my Dad. I drove over to Quil and Claire's to meet up with S. It's still so strange to see Claire as a Mommy. Claire's still so hot.

I really didn't want to go to my prom alone. I thought about not going at all but Mom and Leah say I would regret not going. I was so use to having a girlfriend and I had been really invest in my school work that I hadn't really made any new friends since I've been back. I couldn't ask the person I really wanted to go to prom with so I asked S if she would go with me.

Since she's not really a girlie girl and is just a Freshmen I wasn't sure if she would want to go to prom. I was surprised that she accepted my offer right away. S wouldn't let Leah or my Mom buy her dress. I knew if she wasn't going with me she wouldn't need a new dress. She honestly didn't want Embry to pay for her dress either but she really didn't want to ask Sam and Emily. Since Sam and Emily have two kids in college.

The dress search was interesting to say the least. S decided that Embry, Leah, and I need to help pick her dress. I honestly didn't care what kind of dress she wore. I knew she would look beautiful in whatever she wore. Embry and Leah were no help during the dress search. They spent most of the time fighting. S was annoyed and I was starting to get that way too. Finally S asked me to pick out some dresses. I found a beautiful dress that fit her perfectly not just in size but in her style. Embry seemed upset she liked the dress I chose so well.

Prom ended up being an interesting night. S and I got much closer. She shared her secrets with me. I was so glad she told me. Especially since what she said it involved me too. I was a little shocked. I decided to not think about what she had told me because if I did I would be more upset.

The day after prom I got my college acceptance letter. I had been really worried if I would get accepted. I knew my previous grades, my being expelled, and my run-ins with the law didn't make me an appealing student. I had worked so hard this year though. I had excellent recommendations to. I was so glad it had all paid off.

Graduation was different than I expected. I felt kind of sad to be leaving high school. I loved seeing everyone so proud of me. Mom and Leah we're both crying as I walk across the stage. I just smiled at them. There were a ton of flashes of everyone taking pictures.

Sam and Emily threw my Graduation party. All the wolves and their families were there along with Charlie and Sue, Billy and Kari, and the Cullen's. It was a great turn out. I didn't have any school friends to really invite. They did a huge cook out which was prefect.

Sam gave the toast. The words he said touched me. I wasn't just some kid he helped he considered me family. And he even thanked me for helping Shannon. I couldn't believe all the good things that were said about me. I usually felt like no one understood me.

{20 years old}

(Adam's point of view)

I felt good about living at home for college. I only had to drive about an hour or so to go to my classes. I had been thinking about my future and what I want to do a lot lately. I had always figured I would become a wolf and I would get a regular job on the Rez while I patrolled. Once I realized I wasn't going to phase I felt lost. I knew I would have to decide what I wanted and no one else would do it for me not even fate.

Tonight I'm going to Taylor's for a poker game. I'll be the only guy there that's not a wolf. Taylor and I use to hang out a lot when we were little. Now that we're both in college he seems to be reaching out to me. Since I don't really have many friends I figure it won't hurt to hang out with the guys for a night at least.

I knew Embry and Quil really well. They've been there a lot as I've grown up. So them being there tonight is pretty comforting. Seth will be there too he's been sort of an uncle to me since he's Leah's brother. But Seth and I haven't ever hung out except for wolf events or something to do with Leah. Brady is also going to be there I really don't know him well at all. I mean he's been around but we haven't ever talked or anything. He was always hanging around with Colin and Colin never seemed to like me. Recently Colin and his family moved to Seattle. Quil suggested to Taylor they invite Brady so he would feel more included.

The game was going great. Emily had made snacks before she and Sam left for their trip. The food was excellent. It was cool to hang out with the guys. No topic was off the table it seemed. They all talked about women. We talked cars and sports too. It was nice to hang out with guys who didn't want anything from me like the guys I had hung out with in the past. They joked around a lot.

When my phone rang I considered not answering it. I looked down at my caller id and saw it was S. She knew I was going to be at the poker game so I answered it figuring it might be important. She had told me she was going to bed early. She sounded strange then she said she was at a party with Ressa. She said some guy was trying to get to her. She sounded sleepy I realized the guy probably slipped her something. She told me where she was. I hurried off the phone and told the guys what was happening.

Seth went to call Sam and Emily. Quil went to get Claire. Taylor, Embry, and I went to get S and Ressa. Taylor and I tried our best to keep Embry calm. But by the time we got to the house Embry was shaking like crazy. We decided he should stay outside in case he phased. Luckily Quil had met us at the house and stayed with Embry.

Taylor pointed to Reesa. He went to tell her what happened while I headed upstairs. I started opening rooms up. I heard a guy yelling so I ran to that room. When I rushed in he said he had a fight with his girlfriend and she locked herself in the bathroom. I was having a hard time believing him. Then Taylor, Ressa, and Ressa's boyfriend Andrew came in. Taylor and Andrew started chasing the kid as he ran from the room. I kicked the door in lucky for me it was old. S was lying on the floor obviously had blacked out.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. Then I picked her up and carried her down the stairs. We finally got her into the car. We were heading to the hospital when S came to. Embry asked from the passenger seat if S was okay. She begged us not to take her to the hospital and then blacked out again. Ressa and I convinced Embry to just take S home we knew she would be pissed if she woke up in a hospital room.

When we got S home Claire and Quil were there waiting for us. Quil carried S inside the house. Sam and Emily were on their way home from their trip they hoped they would arrive the next day. Everyone was really worried about S. Quil and Embry decided to go find Greg after he had escaped Taylor.

I took the chair in S' room. Claire sat on the bed next to S' feet. Claire ended up dozing off which isn't surprising considering she has little ones. I just couldn't sleep until I knew S was going to be okay. I was so happy when she finally woke up.

The month following s' attack was the hardest month of my life. The once strong young woman was replaced by a scared little girl. I just tried my best to be there for her. When I wasn't in class I was with S. I was so glad my little brother and sister were keeping an eye on her for me while they were at school.

I was heading over to Sam and Emily's nothing new these days. I knew as soon as I walked in something had happened. There was a lot of tension with Embry and S. Sam and Emily looked glad that I had shown up. As soon as S noticed me she came up and kissed me straight on the lips for the first time. Her lips were soft and they tasted like cherries. Then S opened her mouth a little so I deepened the kiss. I honestly forgot where I was and that there were people watching us.

I finally pulled away from S. But just a little then I pulled her into a hug. I wasn't sure if she really wanted us to give this a chance or not. I mean why shouldn't we it's not like Leah or Embry are trying. I got my courage up and asked S out on a real date. Sam and Emily didn't seem to have a problem with us dating. I was so happy to have Sam and Emily's trust.

[The next Friday]

I had just got out of class when I saw Embry waiting for me. I wasn't shocked to see him. I knew when I made the date with S he would want to talk. I didn't really want to have this talk with all these people watching. I had a friend who had an apartment near by. So I told Embry we could talk there. Embry followed me silently.

My friend wasn't there so I used my key. "Okay listen kid I'll keep this simple. Shay is just a girl you better not hurt her if you do I'll hurt you." Embry threatened. "S isn't a kid and neither am I. I won't hurt her I'm not like you." I yelled suddenly feeling so angry. "Yes she is just a kid hell she just turned 15." He yelled back at me. "Listen to me man you need to back off and let Shannon live her own life." I yelled.

I saw Embry start shaking a little. He came towards me. I tried to move out of his way but he grabbed me by the throat. My anger seemed to grow. I wasn't sure what happened next. I started feeling sweaty and sick like I had the flu. Then I heard Embry's voice but it wasn't like he was talking to me more like he was in my head. "Adam just relax help will be here soon just relax kid." Embry said. "What happened?" I asked still feeling like I was in a fog. "You phased you're a wolf now." He answered.

It wasn't long before My Dad, Sam, Uncle Jake, and Quil showed up. Jake helped me phase back. I was panicked. Dad told me just to try to relax. Quil and Embry had left. Jake got me calm down and then we talked. I noticed Quil and Embry were gone. I called S and rescheduled our date for the next night. Dad drove me home.

Once I was home I was having a hard time staying calm. I got upset and phased right in out living room. Dad got me outside and then Jake showed up. "I need Leah." I said. "Phase back Adam it'll be okay." Jake said. I finally phased back. Mom gave me a pair of cut offs. My brother and sister were both worried and kept asking if I was okay.

Seth came by to see me. He welcomed to into the pack. Then he hung around. We were watching TV when the phone rang. It was Leah but she sounded so weird. I thought she would be happy I joined the pack and that it would bring us closer but maybe not. She talked for a short time then promised to be back the next night before my date with S.

[The next night]

I was all kinds of nervous. It wasn't my first date that was making me nervous though. I already knew that S and I would have a good time we always do. I was worried about imprinting. No one had even tried to bring up imprinting. If S hadn't already told me about imprinting I wouldn't know. It didn't seem very fair to me. I was mostly worried for Leah. I mean I know she isn't in love with me but if I imprinted on S or some other girl I still think it would hurt Leah. For me I wasn't sure what would happen. I already was in love with Leah so I didn't think that would change.

I saw S and Leah about to walk down the stairs. I tried to look at s since she is my date. But I couldn't I looked straight at Leah and then my world felt like it had changed. My world no longer mattered my own happiness didn't matter only hers. Leah looked like an Angel. I really wanted to rush to Leah but I remembered I was here for S.

I had to keep reminding myself that Leah only wanted friendship from me. I needed to respect Leah's wishes. I started talking with S but I couldn't help but look over at Leah as we talked. Then Leah pulled me to the side while S got her purse.

"Are you okay Adam?" Leah asked me softly. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "If you needed to post pone tonight I'm sure Shannon would understand." Leah said sounding worried. I smirked and said. "I'm fine Le-Le promise." I saw Leah flinch I wasn't sure why I use to call her that all the time when I was little. S and I finally left. I saw Embry in the distance. Then I looked back to see Leah on the porch. I waved to her one last time before getting in the car. If only if things were different?


	8. Chapter 9

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 7 Just a confused 20 year old

Warning: There will be sex scenes and bad language from this chapter on so be warned.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone reading, reviewing, and story alerts. Please remember to vote on which story to want next on my page there's a poll. I will be starting the other story very soon. Right now I'm planning around 20 chapters for this story. This chapter is short and yes there is some of this in my story Aches but I added a lot. The next chapter will be in both Leah and Adam's point of views. Anyway thank you again.

Cindy

(Adam's point of view)

It's been a really strange six months. S and I are closer but not like you would think. We're more like friends maybe even best friends. If you didn't count the kissing you wouldn't even guess we we're dating. My feelings for Leah seem to be growing more each day. And Embry and S are closer too. They flirt all the time even in front of me and I'm supposed to be her boyfriend. Honestly I don't care I'm mainly jealous I wish Leah would flirt with me like that.

Leah's been a lot different these past six months. She's moody and kind of emotional. I've tried to talk with her but she just blows me off every time I try. She keeps saying nothings wrong with her and she's not acting any different. I heard my Mom talking with Leah. She suggested Leah just tell me the truth about imprinting on me. I wanted to shout yeah Leah just tells me but I did nothing yet again.

S and I started talking about our upcoming anniversary. S admitted though she did love me as a friend there was nothing more there. She also told me she was in love with Embry. She said she was hoping us being together would make Embry and Leah jealous and make them come to their senses. Then S suggested a plan. It was crazy I mean completely insane.

I would never treat anyone like that. Especially a woman or girl I care about. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. S kept promising everything would be okay if we just stuck with the plan. I wasn't so sure she was right.

During dinner S and I went over the plan once more. I was getting more nervous by the minute. Would this really work? What id Embry didn't react at all? I knew S would be heartbroken if this didn't work. After we get a reaction out of Embry then I have to do something. I wasn't sure I had the courage to talk to Leah.

S arranged for Embry to meet her at her house. She has asked him to go with her to a late movie. We hurried to S' house. I made sure to park the car the way I thought Embry should be coming from. I felt like I might hyperventilate. I had sex with my girlfriend but just regular sex she refused to do oral and freaked out when I offered to do it on her. She wouldn't even do any position but missionary.

I sensed Embry was heading near to us. I told S he was on his way. She smiled and said. "It's show time." I undid my belt and pulled my jeans down. S helped me pulled my boxers down. I was shaking from nerves. S put her mouth over my cock. I become painfully hard from her warm breath. It had been much too long since I had came from anything other than my own hand. Her mouth was getting so hot and moist.

I knew Embry was near the car. I started moaning. I wasn't really faking it either. But I did try to be loud as I could. "Oh S you're so good." I yelled. I saw Embry looking in the window. I knew I had to make it more convincing. I grabbed her hair. Then I pulled her head down choking her. She noticed what I was doing. She tried to take more down her throat making her choke again. I put my other hand on her hair.

Embry ran to my side of the car. He opened the door. S' mouth popped off me. I came everywhere. I was so embarrassed. Then Embry pulled me out of the car. He punched me in the jaw. I tried to pull my pants up. He was about to punch me again. S came towards us. She was crying. Embry glanced at S and then punched me again harder this time. I felt angry and embarrassed and damn it if I didn't phase.

Taylor had been near by I guess. As soon as I phased so did he. He started fighting with me. I looked over and saw Embry throw S over his shoulder and run off with her. Taylor kept fighting with me. I was trying to get him to listen to me. Finally I started thinking about the night I imprinted on Leah. I told him that I knew Leah imprinted on me and that S knew Embry had on her.

I calmed down and phased back. Taylor also phased back. He stood there in front of me with his mouth wide open in shock. I ran to Sam and Emily's porch and grabbed some shorts. I tossed Taylor a pair too. "Please don't tell anyone anything yet." I begged Taylor. He just nodded. I ran to my car.

I was about to head home not feeling brave enough to talk to Leah yet. Then I heard a wolf cry out. Even though I hadn't spent much time with Leah in wolf form I knew it was her. I realized she heard Taylor and I when we we're in wolf form. Maybe she had heard us after that too. I drove as quickly as possible to Leah's house hoping that was where she was heading. Maybe we would really talk everything out this time. Would she finally tell me the truth? Did she want a real relationship with me? Would we finally get together? Was I just meant to be her friend? I didn't have the answers but I knew I had to find out.


	9. Chapter 10

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 8 Aftermath

WARNING: There is mature sexual content in this chapter. If you're too young don't read or this isn't your thing you might want to skip this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and is reading this story. The story will be slowing down a little. Though there will be some parts of Aches in this story I won't be repeating the same stuff very often. Once again thank you for reading, reviewing, and for the alerts. Oh and I will be starting two new stories one will be another Life with Derek and the other will be another Gilmore Girls story. So check them out!

Cindy

(Adam's point of view)

After hearing Leah's cries I hurried to her house. I hoped she would be there. When I arrived I was unsure if I should knock or not. I figured if I knocked she wouldn't answer. I tried the knob figuring it would be locked but to my shock it wasn't. As soon as I stepped in I heard Leah sobbing louder.

I could tell she was in her bedroom. I slowly walked towards the bedroom. The door was closed. My heart ached hearing her constant sobbing. I tried her bedroom door. I was shocked it too was unlocked. Leah was on her bed crying into her pillow. I honestly wasn't too sure of what to say. I was pretty confused at the fact that Leah was so upset.

"Leah?" I whispered knowing she heard me. She looked up at me with tears running down her face. "What are you doing here?" She yelled at me. "I know you heard me and Taylor." I said. "I did." She confirmed. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "Enough to know you've been lying to me." She answered. "You lied to me first." I shot back at her feeling angry.

Leah sighed and sat up on the bed. I looked at her and went to sit beside her. "I didn't want to lie to you Adam. I never wanted to lie." She said softly. "I didn't want to lie to you either." I said back calming down some. "How long have you known?" She questioned. "How long have I known that you imprinted on me and what imprinting is?" I questioned back wanting to make sure we were being clear and straight forward with each other.

"Yeah." Leah answered. "I've known since the night of my Senior Prom. S told me about imprinting then explained that Embry had imprinted on her. I pretty much guessed you had on me but S confirmed it." I said. "Why didn't you say anything to me all this time?" Leah asked me. "I figured if you didn't have feelings for me I wasn't going to force mine on you." I answered. "You weren't forcing me." Leah said.

"Then I phased finally and I had made a date with S. Plus like I said I didn't want you to feel forced." I said. "But you did imprint on me didn't you Adam?" She questioned. "Yeah I did. I had feelings beyond what I should've had for a long time. Then it was my first date with S but also the first time I had seen you since I phased." My voice caught full of emotion. "And then it felt like what you wanted didn't matter anymore as long as I was happy." Leah said with a small smile. "It was exactly like that." I said knowing she understood.

"Adam I've loved you for a long time." Leah said. "Like a friend right?" I asked. "No like I'm in love wit you." She answered shocking me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be you're hot, funny, and really kind." She answered. "I love you too Le. You're so damn beautiful, strong, and kind to me even when I didn't deserve it." I said. I saw a tear run down her face. "I love you Leah Clearwater." I said wiping her tear away.

She smiled at me. I leaned in and touched her face. I kept looking at her lips. I licked my own lips. She giggled something I had never heard her do before. I chuckled. I touched my lips softly to hers. I was amazed this one simple kiss was better than making out with anyone else. She applied a little more pressure before pulling away. "Damn." She whispered. "I know." I mumbled pulling her back to me.

(Leah's point of view)

I always knew if Adam and I kissed it would be hot. But honestly I had no idea how great it would be. I had been through with Sam and being a wolf I never imagined I would find this happy moment again. After Adam got older I thought he would move on without me and I would be alone again. I had no idea he had feelings for me too. Then after we talked and declared our love he kissed me. It was simply prefect. I've always had such high standards that have never been met until that kiss.

I never wanted to stop kissing him. Our kisses started out innocent. We were just pressing our lips together. Then I opened my mouth a little. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. We started heavily making out. His hands ran over my body. He slipped them down to my waist.

Adam kissed down my neck. I couldn't help moaning. He pulled my tank top over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra. At first he just looked making me smirk a little. Then he started touching my breast. He leaned down. Then he took my nipple into his mouth. It felt so good but I had to stop him. "Adam please stop." I said.

He pulled away quickly looking worried. "No Baby you didn't do anything wrong. I just need to tell you something before we go any father." I said. He looked me deep in the eyes and said. "You can tell me anything Leah." "It's been a really long time since I've had sex." I admitted embarrassed. "How long has it been Le?" He asked. "I haven't had sex since I was with Sam." I answered. "Wow um Le we don't have to you know we can wait." He said sweetly. "No I want to but I might be you know rusty." I said.

"Well to be honest I've only had sex with my ex girlfriend and it was well bad." Adam said. I laughed and a little and asked. "Was it awkward?" He nodded. "How about if we re-learn together?" I suggested. He smiled and said. "That sounds god." I knew later we could talk about the past but right now I wanted him. He moved and looked at my cut off jeans. He pulled them off slowly licking his lips when he realized I wasn't wearing panties.

He starred for a moment before throwing my legs over his shoulders. He opened my lower lips. First he just licked soft and slowly. "Oh shit." I moaned. Then he went faster. He took my clit into his mouth. "Oh fuck yeah." I screamed. After I orgasmed he brought me down slowly.

I reached for his shorts. I ripped them off him unable to wait to take them off. I took him into my mouth. "Oh yeah Le. Oh that feels so damn good." He moaned loudly. I took him further down my throat. Then I played with his balls. "Uh Leah I'm cumming shit." He screamed. I gave him a few minutes to recover.

He was still hard as he flipped me onto my back. He hovered over me. "I love you Leah." He whispered. He lined up and pushed into me. "Oh my Adam so good." I moaned. "You're so tight, warm, and wet." He said. He slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. He started going faster bring me to edge. He reached down and flicked my clit. "Oh I love you Adam." I screamed. He started going even faster. "Oh Leah I'm cumming." He said. "Me too." I moaned as we did together.

He fell right onto me. I laughed as e tried to move beside me. "That was so incredible." He said kissing me. "I agree 100%." I said. Suddenly I realized we didn't use a condom. I had been on the pill I had no need to be. I started to panic a little. Adam was starring at me and got this worried look.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked softly. "I um we didn't use any protection." I said. He looked at me curiously and asked. "Do you want kids?" I nodded unable to talk. "So do I, with you that is." He said. I jumped on top him and started kissing him. "How many kids do you want?" I asked. "As many as you want you give me." He answered seriously. "I've waited so long then after I became a wolf I thought I lost my chance to get pregnant." I said becoming emotional again.

"What do you mean Leah?" He asked confused. "When I phased my periods stopped. I was the only female wolf back then. I was pretty sure I was going to be alone no husband and no babies." I confessed. "So what happened?" He asked. "Then I imprinted on you and my periods started back up. I was so excited. It was like a new beginning for me. Then it looked like you were going to move on without me so I figured I would just miss my chance to have a baby I wasn't going to have one with just anyone." I said,

He smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "I hope we just made a baby." He said. I smiled and said. "Me too Adam." "I really want a future with you Leah." He promised. "As do I." I promised back to him. He grinned happily at me. I hadn't seen him smile this much since he was a little boy. I noticed how late it had gotten. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked. "I would loved to I'll just text my Mom so she doesn't worry." He said. I started wondering how my good friends Rachel and Paul would take this change in my relationship with Adam. I wondered if they would be upset we were moving at such a quick pace. I decided to put it out of my mind at least for now. Adam got back into the bed and pulled me close to him.


	10. Chapter 11

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 9 Clearing the air

Warning: This story is rated mature and there is sexual content in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I've had some major writer's block with this story but I think I'm getting back on track. There is a little repeat of Chapter 13 from Aches but I mainly tried to do the other side of things. The next chapter is going to have a lot drama including with Paul and Rachel Adam's parents. I will try to get that chapter out in the next week or so. Thank you once again enjoy.

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

Adam and I didn't even wake up until almost eleven. I guess we were both worn out from the amazing sex. We took a quick shower together. Then I decided I should make some lunch. Neither of us had eaten since dinner the night before. "Hey Babe I'm going to make soup and sandwiches for us." I yelled. "Sure sweetheart that sounds great. I'm starving." Adam said. I couldn't help but to start humming. I never knew it was possible to be this happy. I use to be so annoyed by happy people.

I heard Adam trying to sneak up behind me. He got closer and then kissed my neck. I just kept cooking. "It's almost ready." I said trying to ignore the growing wetness between my legs. "Turn off the stove." Adam said forcefully. I nodded since the soup was done I turned to get some bowls out of the cabinet. Adam stopped me and whispered. "I'm only hungry for one thing." "What's that?" I whispered innocently. "You." He said turning me around.

He started kissing me. He pushed me into the counter. I heard a crack but I didn't move. I knew we had probably broken my counter. He kept kissing me totally annoying the sound. He kissed down my neck and pulled off my tank top. "I love you Leah." Adam mumbled as he licked down my neck to my breast.

Adam moved us toward the kitchen table. "Is that table solid oak?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered as he pulled my shorts off me. I had let him lead until now. I ripped off his shorts and pushed him down onto the table. He helped me climb on top him. I started riding him hard. "Oh yeah Adam." I said. It felt so good I started screaming. I'm not even sure if I was making sense. I knew I was loud but I just couldn't help it. I was quickly reaching my third orgasm as I heard something.

Holy fuck." Embry yelled. Adam and I both jumped. "Shit Embry you scared me." I said. "Sorry I just needed to talk with Adam." Embry said. "Okay I will leave you to alone to talk if you promise no more fighting." I said. "I promise Leah I just need to talk to him." Embry said. "I think I should talk with Shannon too." I responded. "Okay she's at my place but she has a tough night so go easy on her okay. Oh and no fight either." Embry said with a chuckle. I kissed Adam and left.

I was a little nervous to talk with the 15 year old girl who sucked off my imprint the night before. I honestly wasn't mad at the kid. Hell she had more balls then the rest of us. I was actually a little worried about her after Embry said she had a rough night. I knocked on Embry's door. She looked out and saw me and quickly opened the door.

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry." She said started to cry. Well hell I couldn't yell at her now. So I just hugged her. "Ouch." She exclaimed. I quickly moved away and asked. "Are you okay Shannon?" She blushed clearly embarrassed. "Um no last night didn't exactly go as planned." She admitted. "How was last night supposed to go?" I asked. "Not like it did." She said blushing harder.

"So I know you sucked Adam off and Embry and Taylor caught you." I said. "Pretty much." She mumbled. "And then what happened?" I asked. "I couldn't believe Embry threw me over his shoulder. When we got to his house he put me down and unlocked the door. After he unlocked the door he pushed me into the house. I almost feel from the force but he caught me. He was silent for along time but I could tell how mad he was. And honestly Leah I couldn't blame him." Shannon told me. "Honey did he hurt you?" I asked concerned. "He didn't mean to it was my fault." I answered crying harder. "Shannon?" I questioned not feeling good about what she was about to tell me about the man who has become my brother.

She sighed and said. "Embry was angry he kept asking me if I had sex with Adam." "Did you?" I asked already knowing they didn't. "No of coarse not before last night all we had done was kiss. We both just thought we were unwanted and we were lonely." She said. "I know." I said. "Embry stripped me down to my underclothes and yeah I was a little scared but the look in his eyes made me feel wanted." Shannon said. "Then what happened?" I asked. "He asked me if I wanted him. I said I did. I started to get scared though because I was a virgin." She said. "Was?" I questioned.

She blushed again and said. "Yeah was. Embry didn't know I wasn't a virgin so he got rough. And he was still angry. He kept yelling at me but I was hurting I'm not sure what he said. After he was done he looked at me and he realized what happened. He freaked out. I mean it wasn't like I said no I wanted him." "Okay then what happened?" I asked surprised I had remained calm. "He pulled out I of coarse cried out in pain. I saw him look down at the sheets he looked sick. I started to cry not because I was hurt but because Embry looked so discussed with himself." She said.

I sighed wow. "Then he finally started talking to me. He was speaking softly. He asked if he could see the damage he had done. I tried to tell him I was sorry and it was my fault but he just looked at me like I was crazy. He said it was his fault. He kept apologizing. He got a warm wash cloth and cleaned me up. He put ointment on me and then as he was cleaning me. It started to feel good. He asked if he could try and make it better." She explained. "So he went down on you?" I guessed. She blushed and said. "Yeah and it was amazing." I laughed a little. "He finished cleaning me. Then he changed the sheets and held me until I fell asleep. This morning the bruises were worse he felt so bad. He even helped me to the bathroom." She said.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked. "It still hurts some but honestly I'm just so happy I can't really feel it." She said. "So I can't kick Embry's ass?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Sorry not for this one." She said. "Okay but if he ever hurts you again I'm ripping his head off and then Adam will get to him." I said. We both laughed. I took a look at her bruises and then helped her ice them. We talked about how Sam was going to take the news. I told her he should understand after what happened with Emily but he thought of Shannon as his own daughter so he probably wouldn't be very supportive. I told her Emily would keep Sam from killing Embry. While we waited for the guys I suggested we watch a movie. Shannon smiled and agreed.


	11. Chapter 12

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 10 Moving in and on?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am trying to write as much as possible but keep getting writer's block with this story. Don't worry about any delayed posting I will finish this story. Your reviews help keep me on track. I currently am working on one other story but just started another on paper. Anyway once again thank you for your reviews & alerts.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Adam's point of view)

[Three days later]

The last few days are incredible. I'm not a sappy guy but damn being in love with my soul mates makes me so happy. I always knew Leah was beautiful but once I saw her nude I realized I knew nothing. I connect with Leah body, soul, and heart. She's my angel I feel like she was sent from heaven just for me. Okay so maybe I'm turning into a really sappy guy.

I hadn't spoken with my parents yet. They knew about what had happened with S and me. They also knew I had been spending a lot of time with Leah. But I hadn't told them that I knew about imprinting or that I had imprinted on Leah. Leah couldn't believe that I had been able to keep everything a secret from the pack. I had been avoiding my Mom and Dad. Mom had kept calling Leah but she dodged her calls.

Mom was sitting on the couch when I came in. She looked like she had been waiting. "Paul he's home get in here." Mom yelled. Dad ran into the Living Room and sat down next to Mom. "Sit down Adam we need to talk." Dad said motioning me to sit down. I sighed and said. "Fine let's talk." I dropped down into the chair. I waited but they were both quiet. "What's this all about?" I asked getting impatient.

"How old are you son?" My Dad questioned. "Um almost 21." I answered confused as to why he asked. "Do you consider yourself a man?" Dad questioned again. "Yes I do." I answered. "But you listened to a 15 year old girl." He yelled. "Uh yeah I did." I said quietly. "Why would you go alone with Shannon's crazy plan?" Mom asked looking disappointed.

I started to shake. I was angry, embarrassed, and nervous. Dad grabbed my shoulder and yelled. "Calm down Son." I chuckled. He was the one I got my temper from. "I wanted to help S out. Plus I had hoped it would make Leah notice me." I said embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I said softly. My parents both nodded.

"Why isn't Leah answering the phone when I call?" Mom asked. "She's been busy." I answered. "With you?" Dad questioned. "Yes with me. After all I am her imprint." I answered. Mom and Dad both gasped. "She finally told you." Mom said. "No S told me after my prom." I said. "How did she know?" Mom questioned. "She over heard a conversation between Quil and Claire. They were talking about Embry, her, then Leah and me." I answered Mom

"There's more though." I said. "What do you mean Adam?" Mom asked. "On my first date with S the night after I phased for the first time I imprinted on Leah." I said. "You did really?" Mom questioned shocked. "I told Leah the same night as the stuff with S and Embry. She and I talked and we're ready to be together now as a real couple." I said.

"We're you safe?" Mom asked guessing we had sex. I blushed. I wasn't sure what to say. If I said yes I would be lying, if I said no Mom and Dad both might have a heart attack. So I just stayed silent. "He's not that stupid Rach." Dad said making me feel worse. Luckily my phone rang. "Is that Leah?" Mom asked pointing to my phone. "Uh yeah." I answered as I answered my phone.

"Hi Sweetheart." I said. "Ask her to come over." Mom said. "Mom wants you to come over." I said. Mom smiled. "Yes they do so please hurry." I said back into the phone. I heard Dad chuckle. "I love you too see you soon." I said hanging up the phone. "Wow son you sound really sappy." Dad said. Mom hit him and said. "I think it's sweet."

Less than 30 minutes later Leah arrived. I greeted her at the door. I gave her a quick kiss and then led her over to the chair. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "I hope we don't break this chair." Leah said as we all laughed. "Nice to finally see you Leah." Mom said. Leah looked uncomfortable. "So Adam has told us about Shannon and imprinting, do you have anything to add?" Mom asked. Leah shifted on my lap again. She took my hand in hers and said. "Yeah actually I do." I felt so nervous I was unsure what Leah was going to say. I hoped they wouldn't get upset.

"Adam and I are planning our future together. I love him very much as you both know." Leah said. Dad nodded not surprised by what he heard. Mom was tearing up. "Actually Adam there's something I've wanted to ask you the last few days." Leah said nervously. "What is Le?" I questioned. "Will you move in with you?" She asked softly. I felt in shock.

"I love you Adam. I don't want to spend one more night without you." Leah said she looked like she might cry. "I love you too Leah and I would love to move in with you." I said smiling. She turned around on my lap a little and kissed me. Dad smiled and rolled his eyes. Mom had put her face in Dad's shoulder. I could hear her crying. "I'll miss you Mom but I'm grown. I'm in love and I don't want Leah and I to spend anymore nights a part." I said hoping she would understand. Mom stopped crying and starred at Leah.

(Leah's point of view)

I was so happy that Adam agreed to move in with me. But then I saw Rachel's face before she turned to cry into Paul's shoulder. She started to stare at me. I had only seen that look for her once before. It was the same look she had the night Adam was born right after I imprinted on him. I felt really terrible. "Rach you've been such a good friend to me. And you know better than anyone that I will do everything in my power to make your son happy. I really do love him with all my heart." I said. "I know." She whispered.

"Can we talk alone?" Rachel asked me. I nodded kissed Adam and said. "Sure we can." We headed outside. "Let's go for a walk." I suggested. I knew she and I needed to talk alone just the two of us where Adam couldn't hear us. We talked towards the forest.

"He can't hear us anymore." I said. Rachel nodded and said. "Leah you know I love you like a sister and I'm just not sure how I feel about you and Adam moving so fast." "I know Rach one day he was a little kid with a soccer ball now he's moving in with me." I said. "I just didn't think about him moving out anytime soon." She said sadly. "I know but I meant what I said I will love him with every ounce for my being." I said. "I know it's just he's my first born." She said starting to cry again. We hugged.

"Come on we better get back Paul's probably freaking out and if he phases cause of me and I ruin his retirement you'll never forgive me." I said. She laughed and said. "Yeah we better because if my son phases in the house you're paying for the damages." I laughed said yeah.

[A few weeks later]

(Leah's point of view (still))

I was so excited and scared. I had missed my period. Adam and I had never used protection though I knew he had bought some. He asked the first few times after the first time and then didn't asking anymore after I said we didn't need it. I had wanted a baby for such a long time. And I had thought more than once I had lost my chance to have a baby. Now in nine months I could be a Mommy.

I went to Fork to buy a pregnancy test. I decided to buy three just to make sure. On my way back from Fork's I stopped at the Cullen's place. I was glad Carlisle was there. It was just him and Esme home and I knew she could keep a secret. Over the years I had gotten use to the Cullen's. They still freaked me out but I liked them and they treated me like family. I told Carlisle I might be pregnant. He suggested I stop phasing. I told him I already had. I had told Jake that I would be retiring soon and I wanted to start practicing. He understood. Carlisle told me if the test was positive he would run a blood test to confirm it.

Adam had already officially moved in with me. It was so nice to have him with me. We spent all our time together. We made love every night and most mornings. He seems so mature so quickly. I knew no matter what the results were Adam would be standing beside me. I paced the floor trying to decide just how to tell Adam we night be pregnant. I mean he knew this could happen. But knowing it could and having it actually happen were two different things.

"Leah, Le Baby where are you?" I heard Adam call out. I kept pacing the bedroom floor. I heard Adam come into the bedroom. He came right over and asked. "Are you okay?" He was very concerned. "Yeah." I whispered trying to play it cool. "No you're not what's wrong?" He asked. "Um, uh I think we might be having a baby." I answered still talking in a whisper.

Adam's face lit up and he asked. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, I'm late I bought tests to check. If they're positive Carlisle said he would do a blood test to confirm it for us." I answered. He nodded. We stood there silent for a few moments. "Where's the test at?" Adam asked. "In the Bathroom." I said. "Come on go take it now." He begged excited. I laughed and we both went into the bathroom hand in hand.

It took me forever to pee. I finally did though. Three minutes and out lives might be changed forever. Adam set the timer on his phone. Neither of us spoke a word. He just held me as we waited. When the timer went off we both jumped. "Let's go look." Adam said pulling away from me. "No I can't." I said.

I couldn't help it I started to cry. Adam pulled me back into his arms. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked. "I just want this so badly." I said. He wiped my tears away. "If we weren't pregnant we'll keep trying okay Le." Adam said. I nodded. "Will you look?" I asked him.

"Yes Sweetheart whatever you want." He said. He went back over to the sink. He looked at all three. He ran over to me. His expression was so hard to read. I started crying again. Adam picked me up and twirled me around. "We're pregnant, we're having a baby." He yelled and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 13

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 11 Another step forward

Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed. There is a sexual discussion in this chapter.

Enjoy,

Cindy

(Leah's point of view)

Adam has been acting really strange. Carlisle did a blood test and confirmed my pregnancy. When we found out Adam kissed and smiled by something seemed off about him. I started thinking maybe Adam isn't ready for all of this. We've moved so fast and he's still so young. I was really worried about him.

Edward pulled me aside and told me I need to remain calm. I asked him if he knew what was going on with Adam. I knew he did after all he could hear all of his thoughts. He just said nothing was wrong and he wasn't thinking anything bad. I had trust Edward and hope Adam would talk to me soon.

Adam and I had been planning to do some stuff around the house. He abruptly said that Quil had called and needed his help. I suggested I go with him and see Claire and the kids. He frowned and said it wouldn't take long. He told me I should rest maybe take a nap. I sighed kissed him and let him leave. Emily ended up coming over. She and I baked some cookies and talked.

It was dark when Adam got home. I was just so happy he was home. He kissed me and asked me about my day. Then he asked if we could go on a walk. "In the dark?" I asked shocked. "Yeah come on Le." He said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked into the forest. "After I imprinted on you and went on my first date with S I came here. I need to think. I had never put anyone's needs over my own." Adam explained. I nodded knowing exactly what he's saying.

"I've loved you my entire life. You're going to be my child's mother. I just need one more thing and I will be truly happy Leah." Adam said. I smiled and said. "Anything you want you can have Adam. You've made me so happy. What can I do? Just name it Baby." He swallowed hard looking so nervous.

Then he dropped to one knee. Right there in the middle of the dark forest. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked softly. I was afraid I had misheard him. "Could you repeat that?" I asked. "Will you marry me Leah Clearwater?" He asked more nervous this time but louder. I smiled and bit my lip. "Do I get a ring?" I asked. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. It opened it revealing a beautiful ruby ring with small diamonds around it. "So will you?" He asked for a third time.

"Yes I will." I answered crying. He gathered me up into his arms. I giggled and asked. "What are you doing?" He kissed me and answered. "Carrying my future bride home." He started running really fast. We quickly we're back in our own kitchen.

"Who help pick out this ring?" I asked knowing it had to be a girl. "Um no one." He answered obviously lying. "Just tell me who already." I said laughing. "Okay well Claire might have helped me out some. She and I looked everywhere for days. I finally found one I kind of liked. Alice went with us when we bought it since she has such good taste." Adam said. "Well it's a prefect ring thank you so much Babe." I said.

[A week later]

(Leah's point of view)

Shannon and Embry wanted to throw us an engagement party. I knew Shannon was still trying to make up for all that had happened. Emily also offered to help. Adam and I accepted the offer and figured it would be a good time to tell everyone I'm pregnant. We invited the whole pack, retired, and current wolves. We invited the packs families, Billy and Kari, Mom and Charlie, and all of the Cullen's.

Everyone arrived at the beach at sunset. Almost everyone was happy for us. I knew the pack knew my pain first hand especially the original wolves. But the one person who didn't look happy was Rachel. She's been my dearest friend and she's Adam's Mom her approval meant more than almost everyone else. I was really nervous how she would take the news of becoming a Grandma.

"Leah, Adam we are all so happy for you. Leah I more so than anyone probably am happy that you not only found your soul mate but you will soon to married. You both deserve to be happy. We all wish you all the best." Sam said toasting us. I smiled at him and we even hugged. Sam was truly what he was always supposed to be my brother. Emily was crying so happy to see my so happy.

"Leah and I have an announcement." Adam announced. "Man you already live with her and our marrying her how much more can you announce." Brady teased. Adam rolled his eyes. He looked over at me and whispered. "You should tell them." I nodded. "I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby." I said.

Almost everyone was cheering. My Mom was crying and ran over to hug me. Everyone was hugging us and so happy except for two people. I looked around for Rachel. I saw her running down the beach. Paul was chasing after her. I knew she was pissed and probably a little sad. I wanted to go and talk to her but Emily said she probably just needed time. I hoped Emily was right. Adam told me his parents would be fine. So we stayed and celebrated with the rest of our family.

[4 months later]

(Adam's point of view)

Leah and I have been so busy. It's less than a month until our wedding. We have been getting the nursery ready for the baby too. I haven't had much time to spend with S. We're still friends and I felt bad. But S knew I had a lot going on and that I had also started a new job.

Leah had been saying I should go and check in with S. Sam and Taylor had been giving Embry a hard time. I decided that while Leah was out shopping with Sue and Emily I would go and check on S. I also knew that S was frustrated at how slow her relationship Embry had been going. I ran over to Sam and Emily's.

No one was outside. I knocked and heard some yell. "Come on in." I saw S and Taylor sitting on the couch watch television but not talking. "Hey S." I said. "Oh hey A. I've missed you." S said. "Me too do you want to go to the beach and hang out?" I asked figuring she wouldn't want to talk around Taylor. "Yeah Taylor tell Uncle Sam I'm with Adam please." S said. "Whatever bye." Taylor said.

As we walked down the beach I asked. "How is everything going?" "Honestly things are a little tense. I hate seeing my Uncle and cousin still being so rude to Embry. And Embry is very scared to even touch me. I can barely get a kiss. And I'm a hormonal teenager." S shouted. Then she blushed embarrassed by her outburst.

I chuckled and asked. "So that good huh?" "Why is being in love so hard?" S asked. "I don't know but maybe you need to just chill out." I answered. "I guess but it's just hard." She said. "I know but it'll all work out." I reassured her.

"I'm so in love with Embry. He's my best friend, my soul mate, and my future husband I just want him. I don't understand why he is so scared. Our physical relationship should be easier now." S ranted. "He hurt you S and he still hasn't forgiven himself. And if he ever hurts you again I don't think he could take it." I said knowing how I felt about Leah and if I ever hate her physically it would make me sick.

"I just want us to make love." S said. "I know you do but are you sure you're ready." I said. "Yeah I mean we already have and I hope we will again I'm aiming for my birthday." S said. "What about birth control?" I questioned. "Emily took me and I'm on the pill." She answered seriously. "The pill isn't 100% S." I said. "I know that." She said. "Come on we're close to my house come on." I said.

Leah still wasn't back yet. S sat on the couch. "I'll be right back." I said. I went up to the bedroom and found what I was looking for. S was texting when I got back. "If you're sure you're ready I have something for you." I said. "I'm ready on my birthday I want Embry to make love to me." S said again. "Then here you might need these a little extra protection never hurts." I said handing her a box of condoms. "I bought these in case Leah changed her mind but then she was pregnant so it's a full box." I told her. "Thanks A." She said hugging me. "You're welcome." I said.


	13. Chapter 14

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 12 Wedding

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. I am and will be working on this story. It will be finished hopefully soon but I'm not sure yet. Ch. 13 is called Baby. Once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Adam's point of view)

I didn't really care of I had a Bachelor party. Embry was my best man. He and I had gotten so much closer since he and S got together. Embry, Quil, Jake, and Seth planned my Bachelor party. All the male wolves retired and current were attending. Also the Cullen men along with Billy and Charlie attend. They took me to bar in Port Angeles. Jake and Quil were telling the story of how Nessie and Claire stripped at their joint Bachelor party. I was shocked to hear that the two women who had been like big sisters had stripped.

I looked at the other guys who looked as shocked as I was at the news. "Oh man that's just sick they've both been like little sister's to me." Embry said making a face. Everyone started laughing. We had a few drinks and then decided to play pool.

Embry was on my team. He was playing badly. "We should've gone to a strip joint." Embry complained. I laughed and said. "I don't need a striper all I have to do is ask and Leah will dance in the nude for me." "Gross man that's my sister." Seth complained hitting me. "She's even sexier pregnant." I said as Seth walked away grossed out.

After the game we had a drinking game I really wanted to win. I ended up giving up and Embry won by a lot. I started feeling so sick. I couldn't believe how drunk I got and how I couldn't seem to sober up.

[The Next Morning]

"Adam, Adam." Leah screamed at me waking me up. "Please Baby not so loud." I whispered. "You shouldn't have been drinking so much." Leah yelled annoyed. "I know." I mumbled. Leah leaned over and kissed me softly. "What was that for?" I asked confused. "The text message you sent me was amazing." Leah answered. I couldn't remember sending her a text.

"We have a long day ahead so I'll grab you some coffee." Leah suggested. As soon as she left I grabbed her phone. I pulled up her text and found the one I sent last night. It said. Leah you are the sexiest Mama. I love you so much and can't wait to get home to you. I couldn't believe I had spelled everything right. I laughed and put my phone down.

Leah brought me coffee and muffins. "Emily brought these over." Leah said handing me a muffin. "They're good. So what on the schedule today?" I asked her. "First I have my final dress fitting. Secondly we have to meet with Sam to go over the ceremony. Then we'll have our officially rehearsal with the wedding party. Lastly we'll go to Sam and Emily's for our rehearsal dinner." Leah explained. I nodded realizing we did have a busy day ahead.

I took a shower while Leah was at the Cullen's getting her last dress fitting. After my shower I watch television. Leah got back and we hung at the house for a little while. Then we headed to meet Sam.

Sam agreed to meet us at First Beach. The decorations were mostly done. It looked so beautiful already. "Hey we'll run through the ceremony very quickly. I do have a few questions first." Sam said. "Okay go ahead." Leah said. "Are you sure you want a non-traditional ceremony?" Sam questioned. "Yes." We answered together.

"Okay how about the readings and music?" Sam asked. "Emily's doing a reading. And my Mom is singing." I said knowing Emily had already told him this. "Have you written your own vows?" He asked. "Yeah we did." I answered. "Okay I think that's all I need to know. We'll do the full run down of the wedding once everyone arrives." Sam said.

The rehearsal went well. Alice kept everyone on schedule I knew she'd do the same for the actual ceremony. We went though everything but our vows. We wanted to keep them a secret until the ceremony. Sadly by the time we arrived at Sam and Emily's for our rehearsal dinner Leah was exhausted. She leaned against me as we ate dinner. Not long after dinner I suggested I take Leah home. I knew Sue would be there waiting for her. I dropped Leah off and headed for my childhood home. Though I really hadn't moved that long ago it felt like it had been years.

[The Next Day]

Mom woke me up early. Mom had made breakfast. Dad, Mom, John, Casey, and I ate together as we had every morning growing up. But unlike in the past I knew Leah wouldn't be showing up to eat with us. Mom started crying while she was washing dishes. She kept saying how she can't believe her first baby was getting married. Then she started crying all over the twins. They both promised they wouldn't be getting married anytime soon.

We arrived at the beach really early. They sent me over to a tent. On the tent was a sign that said grooms tent. John, Dad, and I hung out for a bit. Then Sam showed up. Not long after that Embry, Quil, Jake, Taylor, and Seth showed up. We all changed into our suits. Alice came by and pin on everyone's flowers to their jackets.

I felt completely ready to make Leah my wife. Seth left to go join Leah and the girls. Seth had the important job of giving Leah away. Seth actually cried when Leah asked him. I knew he was honored to take their Dad's place at Leah's side.

Sam came and told us it was time. We all walked out together except Taylor who was an usher. Embry was at my side. Then standing next to Embry was Quil, Jake, and my brother John lastly. My Dad escorted my Mom. Then Taylor escorted Sue and Emily down the aisle. The music changed to a piece Edward had written for us. Casey walked down first then Nessie. After that Claire walked down and then S. Lastly were Quil and Claire's oldest daughter she was our flower girl.

I looked up the aisle as the music changed to the

Quileute wedding song. There stood Seth with my beautiful bride at his side. Leah's dress was silky and lacy it showed off her baby bump perfectly. She wore a simple veil and a flower in her hair. She had never looked better than she had in this moment.

(Leah's point of view)

I looked up the aisle. Adam was smiling brightly. Seth looked ready to cry again. We finally got to the end of the aisle. Sam helped my up the stairs. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Sam asked. "Her family does." Seth answered. He put my hand in Adam's. Then he pulled my veil up and kissed my cheek. I noticed that Kim was taking pictures. Then Seth shook Adam's hand before going to sit next to Mom.

Sam did an introduction. Then a short prayer. Emily did a reading of a Quileute poem. Then Sam got our rings from Embry and Shannon. "Do you Leah take Adam to be your husband?" Sam asked me. "I will." I answered as he slipped my ring on. "Do you Adam take Leah to be your wife?" Sam asked Adam. "I will." Adam answered as I put his ring on him.

"Now Adam and Leah want to express their love through the vows they've wrote each other." Sam said. I decided to go. "Adam I take you as my husband. I promise to love you for all the days of my life. I promise to treat you as an equal in a bond stronger than any normal love. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and our baby's Daddy." I said I noticed as I finished Adam had tears in his eyes.

"Leah I take you as my wife. I promise to always love you as I do today for the rest of our days in this life. I promise to treat you as my Queen. You are my best friend, my one and only true love, and our baby's mother. I love you Leah." Adam said. I was crying openly.

Next Rachel sung a love song. After she finished singing Sam pronounced us as husband and wife. Adam kissed me before we hurried down the aisle. We quickly took pictures before heading to where the reception was set up down the beach.

We danced our first dance as husband and wife. Then everyone ate dinner. Embry and Shannon did their toasts. Embry caught the garter that Adam took off my leg. Then Shannon caught the bouquet. They looked so cute together.

After the reception ended Adam and I headed home to pack. The Cullen's had got Adam and me a cabin for our Honeymoon. We were both excited at the surprise we thought we would have to wait until after the baby was born and got older before we could go. After a quick goodbye to everyone we were on our way to the cabin which wasn't that far away. I was looking forward to so much needed time with just the two of us before we became the three of us.


	14. Chapter 15

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 13 Baby

Author's Note: Sorry it is taking me so long. I am currently working on the next chapter so it should be out soon. This chapter is kind of short. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I promise this story will be finished I'm just struggling with it right now. I do have a poll up so please vote. Thank you again.

Cindy

[Three months later]

(Leah's point of view)

It's hardly to believe but the baby is due in just a short few weeks. I am ready for the baby to come. I'm both physically and emotionally ready. Though there is one little problem. We don't have a name picked out if it's a girl. If it's a boy is will be Harry Paul. But we don't have any girl names we both like. Mom told me that she doesn't want the baby named Sue after her for sure.

Emily called and asked me to come over. She wouldn't tell me why. I hurried over there as fast as I could. I wasn't sure why she would need me. I felt completely helpless these days. I was barely able to walk. When I walked in a bunch of women yelled surprise. I couldn't help it I started to cry. "Oh thank you everyone especially you Emily." I said hugging her. The shower was so beautiful. It was so great to have all the women closest to me together to celebrate.

"Since Leah and Adam have yet to find a girl name we are all going to try and help them. I'm going to give you a piece of paper write down any girl name." Shannon said as she handed everyone paper. I sat talking with my Mom and Nancy. Shannon collected everyone's paper. Then she folded them and gave them to me.

"Okay let's see what you've got for me. "Amanda, sorry it's way too common." I said as I opened the first one. "Mary, um that's a no." I said not wanting to tell them Adam had already said no to that one. "Taylor." I said looking at the next one. "That could get confusing." Emily said. I nodded agreeing with her. "Nela, it's pretty but not what I was thinking." I said as I went for another one. "Abigail, Abigail Urata sounds good I like it. Whose pick was that one?" I asked. "That's the name I picked." Rachel said smiling. "Well Nana you did really well." I said. "Thank you Le and I'm sorry about everything." Rach said. "It's okay Rach we're okay." I promised her.

After that we played one other game. Then I had a mountain of gifts to open. We got so many amazing things for our baby. I started feeling exhausted as Emily cut the cake. Rach suggested that she should call Adam. I quickly agreed. Adam got me into the house. I fell asleep when he was bringing the gifts in. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but I woke with terrible back pains.

"Adam, Adam come here please." I yelled realizing the pains were getting worse and not any better. Adam came running into the room and asked. "What's wrong Le?" "I think it's time." I answered pointing at my stomach. "Um okay." Adam said getting my bag out. Then he helped me dress. He made a couple of phone calls. I was shocked at how calm he was. But I guess it was good one of us was. Adam carried me out of the house and drove to the hospital. Dr. Cullen was waiting for us at the hospital.

My labor was going okay. But I was in a lot of pain. Adam stood right beside me. He was pretty quite. He let me squeeze his hand. I knew I couldn't hurt him other wise I would've broke his hand. Dr. Cullen gave me more meds to help.

"Oh I forgot to tell you your Mom suggested the prefect girl name at my shower." I said as the meds kicked in. "Oh yeah?" Adam questioned. "Yeah Abigail." I answered. "I like too." Adam said. "I was thinking we could name her Abigail Rachel." I said. "It's prefect Leah. But I still think it's a boy." Adam said.

Four hours later I started pushing. I was so worn out. Mom and Rachel were holding my legs. "Push hard sweetheart." My Mom yelled. I kept pushing. Finally Dr. Cullen said he could see the head. I had to keep pushing. Then I heard crying. "It's a girl." Dr. Cullen announced.

I held my daughter for the first time. I started crying. This had seemed like just a dream for so long. Now I was this baby girl's Mommy. "What her name?" The nurse asked. "Abigail Rachel." I said. Rachel started crying. Then Mom did also. I handed Adam our daughter.

(Adam's point of view)

I held my daughter for the very first time. She was so beautiful. She reminded me so much of Leah. I smiled at Leah and said. "Thank you Leah for the greatest gift ever." Leah started to cry again. Mom started taking pictures of us. I looked down at my Abby, my little princess I was so happy she was finally here and in my arms. I knew she was going to be Daddy's little girl.

Leah and I decided on Embry and S for her godparents. We had become even closer to them. Everyone came to meet Abby. It was so good to have all of our family and friends there with us. Abby was so cute. Even my Dad melted at just one look at her.

The first few days Abby was home were hard. Abby cried a lot. I found myself wanting to cry along with her. Poor Leah was exhausted and regretting the decision to breast feed. Mom, Sue, and the whole family kept checking in. They were what kept us insane. Mom and Sue arrived and told Leah and I to take a nap. We were so tired we didn't even argue. We were so thankful to have so much support.


	15. Chapter 16

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 14 Sick Baby

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. This story is still not where I want it. I am working on it but I do have some writer's block on it. I will finish it but it may take sometime. I am aiming to get it done by the end of August. Once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

[3 months later]

(Leah's point of view)

I never knew a baby could cry so much. The doctor's all say it's colic. Some babies have it for months. I have no idea what I'll do if it goes on that long. I haven't slept in days already. I haven't gotten more than three hours in the last week. Every time she cries I feel like crying along with her.

I just felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I was totally alone since Adam had to work and patrol every day. I didn't want to bother my Mom or Rachel. I decided to call Emily. She's a Mom she'll be able to understand at least I hope she can. I picked up the phone and dialed Emily's number. "Hi Em." I said when she picked up. "Hey Le how's it going?" Emily asked. "Um uh it's going fine." I answered lying.

"No it's not. Is Abby still crying a lot?" Emily asked. I started to cry I just couldn't help it. "She won't stop Emily but even for a second. And I am so tried." I said. "How about if I come over and watch Abby for a bit and you can catch a nap?" Emily suggested. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I questioned back. "I don't mind let me leave Sam a note then I'm on my way." Emily said.

Emily had come over took Abby and sent me straight to bed. I finally got some sleep. When I woke up Emily had made a huge dinner. She said she didn't mind helping me out anytime I needed it. I think with all the kids having grown up she was feeling a little empty nest issues. When Emily got ready to leave I hugged her and said. "Thank you Emily so much." "It's no problem Le." Emily said.

After Emily left I watched a little TV. I felt good and relaxed. Adam came home. I told him about my mini freak out. He said he would start helping more. He even took Abby for the night and sent me to sleep. I felt guilty knowing he had two jobs the next day. He reminded me that wolves don't need eight hours every night.

[A few days later]

Adam called me and said there was a new vampire threat. He and the other wolves were heading north for a few days. I was really worried. This was the first threat since I've retired. I also wasn't looking forward to being alone with Abby for so long. I knew she'd miss her Daddy as much as I did. The good news was Abby's colic got a little better. Abby still spent hours a day crying.

I really wasn't looking forward to being on my own. When Alice Cullen called to check in Abby was crying. "Why don't you bring the baby over here?" Alice suggested. "Well that would be nice if no one minds." I said. "Nope it's just us girls anyway. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are helping the wolves and Carlisle is working. You'll keep us busy and from worrying." Alice said. "Okay we'll be over soon." I said getting Abby's stuff together.

Alice was outside waiting when we pulled up. Alice got Abby out of her car seat. I got Abby's stuff and we headed inside. Bella, Nessie, and Rose were in the front room. I could smell food I knew Esme was cooking. Esme made a wonderful lunch for me and Nessie. It was almost as good as Emily or my Mom's cooking. Esme explained that she loved the cooking channel and had read many cook books.

The day went really well. Rose loved playing with Abby and Abby loved Rose. Nessie's kids were at the house too. I ended up staying at the Cullen's over night. Rose kept Abby the whole night while I slept. Rose made me agree to bring Abby back soon. I knew I had a new babysitter. I smiled and nodded gratefully. The boys returned that next night. They had found and killed three vampires. I was relieved that Adam was home and no one got hurt.

(Adam's point of view)

Leah has been so stressed. Being home all the time is getting to her. She decided she wanted to work. The problem is I have no idea how that will work because Abby wants her Mommy all the time. Rosalie offered to keep Abby while Leah worked. My Mom and Emily also agreed to help out. I'm still not sure how I feel. She would be working forty hours a week every week.

I've tried talking to Leah but she just calls me a cave man. Last night we ended up yelling at each other. I'm not sure how thing will go. Hopefully we can compromise soon.

[Later that night]

I got home from work early. Leah wasn't home and she didn't lave me a note. I called My Mom but she hadn't heard from Leah. I called Sue who said she didn't know where Leah was either. I kept calling Leah's phone but she didn't answer. I was getting really worried.

Finally I decided to call Jake. Maybe he's being wiling to help me find Leah and Abby. "Hello." Jake said answering her phone. "Jake I can't find Leah and she's not answering her phone." I complained worried. "Leah and Abby are fine." Jake said. "Where are they?" I asked pissed off that she had told Jake where she was but not me.

"They're here with Nessie, the kids, and I. Leah just needed to talk. She needs some time Adam." Jake said. "Time, time Jake she ran off with our daughter and didn't even leave a note." I yelled. I heard Jake chuckled. "She won't even answer her phone." I screamed at Jake.

"Listen man I've known Leah my whole life so take my advice and give her sometime." Jake suggested. "Fine but you tell my wife if she doesn't call me tomorrow I will be there to get her and our daughter." I yelled still feeling mad. "You got it man." Jake said hanging up. I called Mom and Sue back but Leah had already called them. I guess she was just mad at me. I decided to go for a run and clear my mind.

[The next day]

My only day off from my job and patrolling and I can't relax. It's almost noon and Leah hasn't called yet. I have to admit I'm pissed off. How could Leah do this to me? This morning Mom and Sue came over. They tag teamed me and said I needed to be more supportive of Leah. I decided to do some research of the company that Leah wanted to work for. They are big on the environment and also on animal and human right causes. I knew after reading about it Leah would be prefect for it.

The phone ran I hurried to get it. "Hello." I said. "Adam?" Jake said. "Yeah?" I said. "Don't get upset man but Abby's sick Leah's taking her to the hospital." Jake said. "Okay I'll meet you guys there." I said trying to stay calm.

I grabbed some clothes and ran out the door. I quickly phased. Taylor was running patrols with some of the younger wolves. He said he would let his Mom, my Mom, and Sue know what was going on. I thanked him and ran faster. I finally arrived at the hospital and phased back. Then I hurried and got dressed.

Nessie and Jake were in the waiting room when I arrived. "How's Abby?" I asked truly scared. "The doctor's are checking her out." Nessie answered. "What happened?" I asked. "Abby wouldn't eat and she felt hot. I called Grandpa Carlisle and he came right over. Abby had a temp of 103.2 so Grandpa said to get her over here and fast." Nessie explained.

"Adam?" Leah yelled running to me. I hugged her tightly. I could hear her crying. "How's our baby girl?" I asked softly. "It's strep throat. There giving her antibiotics. They said we could take her home soon." Leah said still crying. I held Leah and then said. "It's okay Leah. She'll be fine." "Adam I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just left and took Abby I didn't even leave a note." She said sobbing. "Hey baby Leah I'm sorry to for not listening to you." I said. She nodded.

They let us take Abby home an hour later. Abby was exhausted as was Leah. We all lay down together. I was so happy I had my girl's home with me. I missed them so much. Leah and I made up in everyway. I agreed she should take the job. Rose started watching Abby a week later. I started working less too. I actually was glad to be home more. I realized nothing was more important than Leah and Abby.


	16. Chapter 17

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 15 1st Birthday

**Warning: **_There will be sexual content and bad language in this chapter so please remember this is rated mature._

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I decided not to start anymore stories until I finished this one. I did finish it on paper. So now I just need time to type it all. Some of the chapters will be short and others a little longer. Anyway there is drama to come. Hope you enjoy and once again thank you again to everyone reviewing and reading this story. Oh and I don't own Twilight sadly I do wish I did.

Cindy

[Nine months later]

(Leah's point of view)

It was just a week before Abby's first birthday. I still wasn't sure what the theme was going to be. I wasn't even sure of a gift to get her. Adam had brought up her birthday a few times but he didn't have any ideas either. I felt like a bad Mom. I mean what kind of Mom can't put a party together for her kid?

I had the day off so I decided to take Abby to visit Emily. Emily greeted us at the door. "Hi Em." I said hugging her. "Hi Le, hi Abs." Emily said. Emily kissed Abby on the head and then took her for me. Emily was already working on her dinner. She was making a roast. She said it was better when it cooked all day. While Emily cooked we talked about the pack. Then we talked about Sam's retirement. We talked about Claire, Shannon, Taylor, and Reesa.

"What are you planning for Abby's birthday next week?" Emily asked. I sighed and said. "I honestly have no idea." Emily looked over at Abby. Abby was watching Blue's Clues. Then Emily shouted out. "That's it Leah." I felt confused and asked. "What's it Em?" She laughed a little. I saw she was still watching Abby watch her show.

"A dog or puppy theme party." Emily said. I smiled and nodded. It was prefect. I felt bad that I hadn't thought of it. "We can go to the beach first and have a little swimming party. Abby loves the water then we can do the cake and food." I said now excited. "I can do the food and cake if you want me to." Emily suggested. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Why don't you have it here since we have more room for everyone?" Emily questioned. "Are you serious?" I asked Emily.

"Yes Leah please let me." Emily begged making me laugh. "Sure I mean thank you." I said. I called Adam at work at told him about the party idea. He said the party sounded great and he said to thank Emily for the idea and offer to help us out. I told Emily we would let her do almost everything but we paid for it all. Emily went into full party planning mode. She even called Alice for some ideas. When Sam got home he came over to me and whispered. "Thank you Leah she's been down lately." I smiled and nodded.

When I got home Adam was in the shower. It was already after six. "Hey Babe I'm going to order pizza." I yelled to Adam. "I want the meat special." Adam yelled back. I laughed mumbled to myself. "He thinks I don't know what kind of pizza he eats." I hurried to call in the pizza. Then I fed Abby her dinner.

After dinner Adam gave Abby a bath. Then he put her to bed. I could tell he had really missed Abby today. When Adam came back I was in full thought mode. "What are you thinking about?" Adam asked kissing me. "What are we going to get Abby for her birthday?" I questioned back at him. "I don't know Le all I do know is our little Princess deserves the best." Adam answered.

Then it came to me if Abby could choose her own gift I knew what she wanted. "I was just thinking maybe we could get her a puppy. I know she's young but I think it would be great." I said. "Okay I agree but only if I get to pick him out." Adam responded. "Okay but remember he's for Abby not you." I said laughing.

The day before Abby's birthday Adam went and found the prefect puppy. He was a white husky. He was just six weeks old. He was already house trained and well behaved. We took the puppy over to Paul and Rachel's so Abby would be surprised at her party.

The party was amazing. Emily did some appetizers at the beach. Emily had also did some pink and puppy decorations. After everyone swam for a while we all headed to Sam and Emily's. Emily had made a full buffet of food. Everyone truly enjoyed the food. Then we had cake. It was in the shape of a puppy. Abby loved it.

Finally it was time to do gifts. We sat Abby in the floor with everyone around her. Adam and I helped her open her gifts. She got some dolls, stuff animals and a bunch of cute outfits. Mom had got her a play house. The Cullen's bought her five new outfits and also a beautiful winter coat. Alice said she knew I would have trouble finding a winter coat as beautiful as this one when it got cold enough to need it which wouldn't be long. Abby also got a couple of educational games. She liked those most. It was time for our gift.

Adam headed upstairs. When he came down holding the puppy Abby's eyes got big. Abby didn't talk much yet since she was so little but she did today more than ever. "Puppy." Abby screamed excited. "He's yours Baby girl." Adam said putting the puppy in front of her. "What's his name?" Jake asked. "I don't know Abby what's your puppy's name?" I asked Abby. The puppy was licking Abby's face. "Wolf, wolf." Abby yelled.

Everyone laughed. "Okay I guess he's name is Wolf." I said. "That's fitting in this family." Rachel said. "Yeah really." I responded. "Leah I was wondering if we could keep Abby tonight?" Rachel asked. "Sure Rach." I answered. "Yeah Paul and I want to take Abby to build a bear tomorrow." Rachel said. Everyone looked at Paul and laughed. He looked so embarrassed. "Hey Grandpa loves to do things for the Princess okay." Paul said.

After the party we went home. We were both exhausted. It was still early but we both just wanted to sleep. We went into the bedroom. We didn't even undress. I fell asleep and to my surprise slept all night. Normally I couldn't sleep more than six hours. This time I slept nearly ten hours.

I woke up to Adam kissing my neck. "Morning Baby." Adam said. I laughed as he started to undress me. It wasn't long before all my clothes were off. He sucked my nipple into his mouth. "Oh Adam." I moaned. He chuckled then did the other one. Then he was kissing his way down my stomach. He started rubbing my wetness. "Yeah Adam oh Baby that feels so good." I yelled. He moved and threw both my legs over his shoulders. "Oh I'm gonna oh yeah cum." I yelled as he licked me.

After I calmed down he moved me. I was on my hands and knees. I felt him behind me. His hardness was against my entrance. "Fuck Le." Adam moaned as quickly entered me. "Oh yeah Adam harder Baby." I screamed. Adam kept slamming into me harder and harder. Finally I came again with him cumming right behind me.

Later we picked Abby up. She was watching Blue's Clues when we arrived to pick her up. She had a stuff wolf with her. It looked the same color as I did when I was still phasing. I couldn't help it I got tears in my eyes. "I saw it and told Paul we had to get it for her." Rach said. "It's prefect Rach thank you." I said hugging her.


	17. Chapter 18

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 16 Babysitting

Author's Note: This chapter is really short. And in Embry's point of view for a bit of a change. This chapter really ties into my story Aches. Thank you!

Cindy

[3 months later]

(Embry's point of view)

You know you're truly a loser when you offer to baby-sit because you're bored. I mean yes she is my god daughter and I do love her. But honestly I am so bored and I miss Shay so very much. I spent all my time thinking about Shay and what she was doing. I was wishing I could be with there with her. I should've applied to college too.

"We'll be back by ten at the latest." Leah said. "Okay." I responded not that it matter. It's not like I had any other plans. "Do you think you could give Abby a bath?" Leah asked. "Sure no problem." I answered. I actually wasn't sure about giving her a bath I had never bathed a kid before now. I usually baby sat with Shay. "See you later man and thanks again." Adam said. "Tell Charlie and Sue congratulations." I said. "We will." Leah responded as Adam pulled her out the door.

Dinner was pretty easy. Abby eats really well. I ate a large pizza. Adam had left it for me. After I fed Abby her dinner we played. Wolf her husky wanted Abby's full attention so we played with him for a while. Then the dog fell asleep.

Abby started crying. I tried everything to get her to stop but nothing was working. I remembered that Abby had been having a lot of ear infections. I gave her the quickest bath. She only stopped crying long enough to cover me in bubbles. That made her laugh at least.

Finally I gave Abby her night bottle. She fell asleep. I checked my phone and saw that Shay had called. I knew she would be in class so we texted. We ended up getting to talk for a while. She missed me as much as I do her.

"We're home." Leah said. "We brought you some left overs." Adam said. "Thanks Adam." I responded. Adam went to check on Abby. "What's wrong Embry?" Leah asked. "I miss Shay so much and she misses me too." "Maybe you should go visit her." Leah suggested. "What about the pack?" I asked.

Adam had come back into the room. "Embry the pack will be fine. There's no threat right now. I mean check with Jake if you want to but I'm sure he'd understand." Adam said. "Yeah I mean she keeps crying on the phone. It just breaks my heart." I admitted. "Then you need to go. She needs you more than the pack does right now." Adam said. "And you need her." Leah said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to go call Jake right now." I said as I dialed Jake's number. "Hello Black residence." Nessie said answering the phone. "Hey Nes it's Embry can I talk to Jake for a second?" I asked. "Sure Embry he's right here hang on just a second." Nessie said handing Jake the phone.

"Embry?" Jake questioned. "Hey man I know it's late but I needed to ask you something." I said hoping Jake would be okay with this. "Go ahead Bro." Jake said. "I miss Shay and she's been missing me. She's been crying a lot. I just don't know what to do." I vented. "Yeah you do it's why you called me. Go to her she's your imprint and she needs you. So go to her as fast as you can." Jake said. "Thanks Jake." I responded. He laughed and said. "It's no problem Bro I can't be away from Nessie."

I hurried home. I gathered some clothes. Then I ran towards my girl. When I phased I felt ready to run faster than I ever had. I just needed to be with Shay. I love her more and more each day. She makes me complete.


	18. Chapter 19

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 17 Sadness and Worry

Author's Note: This is another short chapter. This chapter also ties into Aches. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerts, and read this story.

Cindy

[Six weeks later]

(Leah's point of view)

I was playing with Abby when the phone rang. "Hello." I said answering the phone. "Uh um hi Leah." Shannon said nervously. "Hey Sweetie." I said happy but surprised to hear from her. "How are you, A, and Abby?" Shannon asked. I laughed and answering. "We're good I'm actually playing with Abby right now." "Oh sorry to bother you I just really needed someone to talk too." Shannon said. She sounded so sad and lonely. "You know you can call me anytime." I said. She sighed and said. "Thank you Leah that means a lot."

"Are you okay Shannon?" I asked concerned. "Not really I've been sick to my stomach and really tired." Shannon answered. "Have you missed any periods?" I asked. "No I'm not pregnant I can't be." She whispered. "Are you sure Shannon?" I asked again. "I don't know if I'm sure." "If you go buy a test call me back and I'll talk with you while you wait for the results." I suggested. "Okay I'll call you later." Shannon said softly.

I decided not to say anything to Adam. I knew Shannon probably hadn't told anyone else. She called me back after dinner. I stayed on the phone with her. She was so nervous. "Would you be upset if you are?" I asked. "Not really but I know Sam and Emily would be disappointed in me. They're really hoping I get my degree and I'm married before I have kids." Shannon said. "Yeah well either way it will be okay." I said. "Yeah." She mumbled.

I looked over at the clock and said. "Okay it should be ready." She sighed. "It's negative." Shannon said sadly. Then she started to cry. "Oh Sweetie it will happen I promise." I said. "I know I just miss Embry and home so much. And just the idea of having Embry's baby makes me happy." She said. "Oh Sweetie." I said.

After that I started talked to Shannon almost daily. Then upped it to twice a day when a vampire threat came. There were three vampires. They kept trying to come on La Push land. Both Shannon and I were so worried about our wolves and all the other wolves. I started missing Adam so much. Abby missed her Daddy too.

[A month later]

I was shocked when Jake burst through the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. I knew that look it was bad. "It's Shannon she was in a car accident. Embry and Adam are on their way to the hospital now." Jake explained. "What can I do to help?" I asked panicked. "Adam might need another pair of clothes since I'm sure Embry will need his when they get there." Jake answered. "Sure oh damn I need to call my Mom or someone to watch Abby." I said. "I'll take Abby. Nessie is already heading over there with our kids and Claire and Quil's." Jake said. "Thanks Jake." I said grabbing the clothes and running out the door.

When I arrived at the hospital I saw Adam waiting in wolf form. I ran over near the forest. He phased back and got dressed quickly. I couldn't help it I started sobbing. Adam hugged me and kissed me softly. I heard him mumbled. "She has to be okay." We saw Quil, Claire, Sam, and Emily arrive. Sam was practically holding Emily up. I hugged both Emily and Claire.

We all walked in together. When we arrived in the waiting room we sat down. Adam sat next to me he was holding on to me tightly as we waited for news. Embry paced around the room. It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive. The whole waiting room was full of the wolves both retired and current and their imprints. My Mom and Charlie joined us the older kids were watching over the younger kids. Some of them were older teenagers. Nessie called Dr. Cullen. He quickly came. It was another hour before there was any news.

Dr. Cullen looked at sad when he approached us. My stomach dropped. "Please tell me she's okay." I heard Embry say. "I wish I could son. She is alive." Dr. Cullen responded. I sighed at least she's alive. "Shannon coded twice on the table." Dr. Cullen explained as everyone gasped. "They weren't sure if she would even make it." He continued. "Yes but Embry she's in a coma." He said. I couldn't believe Shannon was in a coma. I felt my heart breaking for the young girl who was family to me. I couldn't even look at Embry.

"We are hoping she'll wake up soon." He told us. "What if she doesn't?" Adam asked with a worried look. "We plan to do a brain scan in a few hours." Dr. Cullen answered. "Okay when can I see her?" Embry asked "Soon but Embry there is some other news I would like to discuss with you in private." Dr. Cullen said. "It's okay Dr. Cullen you can tell me here." Embry said. "Are you sure?" He questioned.

I noticed the serious look on Dr. Cullen's face. What else could be going on? I thought angrily. "Well I'm not sure you were aware but Shannon is pregnant." Dr. Cullen said. "No I didn't know." Embry replied. "How far a long is she?" I asked. "Around 10 weeks but to be honest with you we don't believe the baby will make it." Dr. Cullen explained. "To be honest we were all shocked the fetus withstood the surgery. I'll come and get you soon so you can see Shannon." Dr. Cullen said as he walked away. "A baby?" Embry questioned. "Why didn't she tell me?" Embry asked everyone. I came up and Jake move a little so I was at Embry's side. "Listen Embry Shannon took a pregnancy test but it was negative. I don't think she knows." I explained. "Oh." Embry mumbled. Jake and Adam got Embry outside right before he phased.

They let Embry, Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire go back to see Shannon. Adam and I stood silently for a while. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. "Why didn't you tell me that S. took a pregnancy test?" Adam questioned screaming at me. "It really wasn't any of your business." I answered softly. "She's my best friend." He screamed. "I know she is Baby." I said.

A few minutes later Taylor and Ressa showed up. Shannon was like their little sister. I knew this was hard on them too. I went and talked with Taylor while Adam was talking with Ressa. After that I left to check on Abby and the other kids. My cell rang it was Emily. She said I needed to get back to the hospital right away that Dr. Cullen wanted everyone there. So I rushed back there.

Everyone was stuffed into Shannon's room. "After checking and rechecking we don't believe Shannon will wake up." Dr. Cullen said. I felt faint Adam pulled me to him. I could feel his tears on my face. No one said a word for a few minutes. But then Dr. Cullen spoke. "As you all know we have had to put Shannon on life support. It is your decision whether or not to turn it off." Dr. Cullen said looking straight at Embry. "Please Alice tell me you've seen her waking up." Embry begged. Alice said. "It hasn't been decided Embry."

Edward nodded at Embry and said. "Ask them, all of us." "If it was your imprint or mate would you turn it off?" Edward asked all of us. Bella said. "Embry I think I can speak for everyone when I say no we wouldn't if there is even the smallest chance." Emily spoke softly to Embry and said. "It is your decision." "Dr. Cullen I can't turn it off. I know she might never wake up. But I'm hoping for a miracle." Embry said. Dr. Cullen was starring at his wife and said. "I understand I doubt I could do that either."

Everyone started clearing out. I hugged Embry. I knew he had made the right decision. I knew I would have done the same thing if I thought there could ever be a chance. Adam and I walked hand in hand out of the hospital. We went and picked up Abby. The three of us cuddled together in our bed. I was so thankful for my beautiful family. I prayed that Shannon would get to have her own beautiful family.


	19. Chapter 20

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 18 A lot going on

_Warning: There is some sexual content in this chapter._

Author's Note: Another short chapter. Hoping there are still some readers. I will be updating as often as I can. Hopefully I will be able to finish this story up this weekend. Thank you everyone and enjoy.

Cindy

[10 weeks later]

(Leah's point of view)

Embry and I have gotten even closer than we were before. He was upset and said he hated that everyone felt like they had to be there for him. I told him he couldn't get rid of his big sister. It made tears come to his eyes since he doesn't have any siblings of his own. Embry asked if Adam and I would be there when he found out the sex of his and Shannon's baby. I was beyond honored.

Adam and I waited outside while the doctor examined Shannon. Embry came out and got us. I couldn't help the sadness I felt that Shannon wasn't able to share in this moment with Embry. The doctor told us Shannon was having a girl. I smiled and said. "A little girl I bet she'll be as beautiful and crazy as her Mom." Both Adam and Embry nodded in agreement. It was so hard to watch them both miss Shannon so much. But I missed her too. She had gotten very close in the weeks before her accident.

I offered Embry some of Abby's old clothes. He happily accepted the offer. I wonder if he had time to buy anything. Esme suggested us all help with the baby's room. Everyone was more than happy to help. She even suggested we try to make Embry's place more family friendly. I agreed that when Shannon woke up she would want it more girly.

I really hope Shannon will wake up soon. She's five months pregnant and has no idea. I really hoped she would wake up before the baby came. I couldn't even imagine the idea that she might never wake up. I wasn't willing to accept that.

[Two months later]

Shannon was still in the coma. The doctor's said she seemed to be doing okay. Shannon and Embry's little girl was still growing big and strong in Shannon's belly. Adam and I spent as much time as we could with Embry. I couldn't imagine being in his shoes. Everyday he looked less like himself. But he refused to leave the hospital for more than a few hours.

Adam came home from work and said. "I'm taking Abby over to Mom and Dad's." "Are we heading over to the hospital?" I asked curiously. We hadn't talked about going to the hospital. "No Jake, Nessie, Quil, and Claire are going up there." Adam answered. "Oh okay." I said as he kissed me bye. I welcomed the time alone we were about to have. It had been a while since we had anytime alone.

I made us a nice dinner. Then I lit some candles, put on some soft music, and changed into lingerie. Adam came in and smiled at me. We ate quietly. After dinner Adam came over and reached for my hand. "Dance with me?" He asked. We danced still not saying a word. My eyes caught the dishes. I thought I should go do them. I was about to tell Adam when he pulled me close and kissed me hard.

Suddenly I couldn't remember my last thought as Adam carried me into our bedroom. "I love you Leah." Adam said. "I love you too." I responded as we took off each other's clothes. Adam looked deep into my eyes as he entered me. "Oh Adam." I said instantly cumming. "That's right Baby give it all to me." Adam moaned.

A few days later Adam's company had a training camp. He had to go to it. He hated leaving me and Abby. He was also very worried about how Shannon was doing. I was so happy when Adam returned. Especially since Abby was sick again. The doctor said it was another ear infection. Since Abby had so many they decided to put tubes in her ears.

(Adam's point of view)

Abby had tubes put in. She started feeling better. Leah on the other hand had caught a bug. She has been having some bad dizzy spells. And she was very tired. Her stomach also started bothering her really bad. I tried to get her to go to the doctor.

She kept telling me she was fine. Finally after a full week I told her she needed to got see a doctor. Embry was really concerned. He kept telling me I needed to make her see a doctor. Finally I told her that everyone was worried. "I guess I can go to the doctor but I thought I know what's wrong." Leah said. "What is it?" I asked really worried. "I think I'm pregnant again." Leah mumbled.

I was shocked. I knew she had been back on the pill. I was a little confused. "I kind of missed a pill or two." Leah said embarrassed. "Do you really think you are?" I asked stupidly. She nodded. "I'll go get a test." I said. "Okay." She mumbled blushing.

I came back with three tests. Leah peed on the sticks. The three minutes seemed to take forever. "Will you look please?" Leah asked. I looked over at all three and said. "They're all positive. We're having a baby." Leah gasped and jumped into my arms.

We decided not to tell anyone yet. Leah and I were excited and celebrated. I knew a new baby would be another great blessing in our lives. Leah and I really wanted at least four children. We hadn't planned another baby so soon. Thought we thought it might be nice for Abby and the new baby to be close in age.


	20. Chapter 21

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 19 Good News

Author's Note: Thank you for the review. I am updating just for Jada91. I hope there are still other readers. This is a short chapter. I am aiming to finish this story by the end of the weekend. It will be 24 chapters in total. There is still a lot ahead. Chapter 20 is called surprises. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Adam's point if view)

I was patrolling when Jake phased. "She's awake, Shannon woke up." Jake shouted happily. The wolves all howled in happiness. "Can I go home?" I asked Jake. "Yes go get your wife and get up there to see your best friend." He answered me. I was so excited. I knew everyone was going to be there so I hurried. Leah had already dropped Abby off at the Cullen's. We hurried to the hospital. I couldn't wait to see S. I missed her so much.

The nurse said that the doctor was in with Embry and S. She confirmed again that S was awake. A few minutes later the nurse said we could go in and see S. She was sleeping when we went in. I didn't want to wake her up even though I really wanted to see her eyes opened. The three of us stood silently. Finally S opens her eyes. I rushed to her and kissed her cheek. "S I missed you." I admitted nearly in tears. "I missed you too A." S said in a rough voice. I heard Leah tell Embry he needed to go eat. They went to get some lunch. S thanked Leah saying Embry looked too skinny. I offered to stay with S. We talked about everything and everyone. She was really worried about Embry. I told her that I bet he would finally get some much need rest.

That night I slept the best I had since before S' accident. When I woke up I starred at my beautiful pregnant wife. We had a doctor appointment to confirm her pregnancy and to find out how far long she was. I woke Leah up. "Baby, baby." I whispered softly. "I don't want to go to work call me in." Leah mumbled. I chuckled and said. "You're off today we're going to the doctor." "Oh yeah I forgot. Okay I'm getting up." Leah said. While Leah showered I took Abby over to Mom.

Leah was nervous while we waited for the doctor to call us back. Finally we heard them say. "Leah Urata." Leah and I walked hand in hand. The nurse took Leah's blood. Then the doctor examined Leah. "Okay everything looks good I'll be right back." The doctor said. We nodded. We both stayed silent while we waited for the doctor to return. When he returned he had a sonogram machine. "Congratulation you are 100% pregnant now we will do a sonogram and see exactly how far alone you are." The doctor said.

The doctor gasped a little. "Leah about how far along do you think you are?" He asked. "I think probably six weeks or so." Leah answered. I nodded. "Well here's your baby." He said pointing. Leah and I both realized why the doctor was shocked. Leah was obviously further a long than that. "I would say you are 16 weeks along." The doctor said. "Wow but she's not showing." I said. Leah had showed pretty early on with Abby. "I would guess she will start to show very soon." The doctor responded.

S was healing really well. They even started letting her get up and walk around. S finally got released from the hospital. She and the baby were both doing really well. Embry had proposed to S. After S was released the Cullen's threw her a huge baby shower. The whole pack and their families attended. Leah and I had decided not to tell anyone she was pregnant yet. Even though we both knew she would be showing anytime now.

I had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. It was Jake he said S was in labor. I woke Leah up. We got dressed and dropped Abby off. My parents agreed to keep everyone's little ones. Abby thankfully slept the whole time. I was nervous driving. Leah just kept assuring me that S and her baby would be fine.

A few hours later they had to do a c-section. Embry finally came out and said. "Little girl 10lbs. 3ozs. 21 inches long. I was amazed at how big the baby was. "What's her name?" I asked. "Hope Nichole Call." Embry answered smiling. We all went back for a quick visit. Then Leah and I picked Abby up and headed home.

Leah and I were happily shocked when we were asked to be Hope's godparents. Leah actually started crying and said. "We would be so honored." I nodded in total agreement. Sand Embry was married not long after. We announced that we were expecting a second child. Everyone was so happy for us. They couldn't believe hoe far long Leah was. She was just starting to show. At S and Embry's wedding John Jarred and Kim's son imprinted on Hope. I started to worry about Abby and my new baby's future. Would Abby become a wolf would there be new wolves that would imprint on her? And now there will be a new little one to worry about.

Leah and I found out we were having a baby boy. Leah started buying all kinds of boy clothes. Leah's pregnancy was going really well. Life was going good. Almost too good I should've known drama would be coming soon. And my family would never be the same.


	21. Chapter 22

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 20 Surprises

Author's note: Thank you again for the review. This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

[Six Months later]

(Leah's point of view)

I was 37 weeks along now. I felt pretty good. Though I was huge now kind of funny since I had started out not showing. Now I had gained almost 35 lbs. I had already started my maternity leave from work. I was still doing some work from home though. Mom, Rach, and pretty much all the imprints had been checking in on me. I felt so lucky to have such a big community of women to support me.

I was sure at this point I would go to until my due date. Adam needed to go on a short weekend trip from work. I told him to go ahead and go now. That I would need him more once we had two little ones. Embry and Shannon didn't want me staying by myself while Adam was gone. They asked me to stay with them. I happily accepted. I was thrilled to have help with Abby and to get to spend sometime alone with Hope.

John was at Embry's and Shannon's a lot over the weekend. He reminded me a lot of Quil with Claire. He also was more than happy to help with Abby. Abby really liked John. I had become worried about imprinting. Once I had feared it now I was worried it wouldn't happen for Abby and she would somehow feel left out.

I had just laid down when I got really bad pains in my back. I tried to get up and walk them off. I stumbled and screamed out in awful pain. Embry came running with Shannon following right behind him. "Leah are you okay?" Embry asked picking me up. "No oh damn ouch." I answered. "Are you in labor?" Shannon asked me. "No I can't be Adam's not here." I said starting to cry. The phone rang it was Alice. She told Embry that he and Shannon needed to get me to the hospital. John showed up a few minutes later. He said Alice called Kim and told her she thought she needed a sitter. John agreed to watch the girls and said his Mom would be checking in on them.

Jake got a hold of Adam. Adam was borrowing the Cullen's jet. I prayed he'd make it in time. Embry and Shannon got me settled into my room. The doctor checked me out. Then My Mom, Charlie, Paul, and Rach showed up. Other members of the pack showed up too. Jarred came by to check in then he was joining Kim and John to help out with the girls. Jake kept reassuring me that Adam was on his way. I was so worried that Adam wouldn't make it.

My water broke and the doctor said it wouldn't be long. I started sobbing. Jake and Nessie came back in. Jake said. "It'll be okay." I wasn't sure though. "It's time to push everyone please clear the room." The doctor said. Everyone except my Mom and Rach left. I pushed for 25 minutes before the door opened. Adam came running in. I was so happy to see him. "You almost missed it." I said pushing again.

The doctor yelled. "Push Leah come on I can see the head." I pushed as hard as I could. I was squeezing Adam's hand. Then the doctor said. "Keep pushing Leah." "Come on Baby he's almost here." Adam said. I finally heard my baby cry. Then I heard a bunch of gasp. "What's wrong?" I yelled worried. I was panicked and couldn't see anything. Adam laughed and said. "I don't think we have a new son." I looked at the doctor confused. "It must have been her arm we saw or something." The doctor said sounding embarrassed by his mistake.

I was shocked still trying to figure it out. "We have another girl?" I asked. The nurse handed me my baby girl. "Another girl are you disappointed?" I asked Adam. "No Leah I don't care if we have all girls as long as they are as beautiful as their Mom is." Adam answered. I could tell he meant it. "How about you?" Adam asked. I laughed and said. "No I love little girls I just wish I wouldn't have brought so much blue." Adam laughed too.

Almost everyone had left. Embry and Shannon came in though. "What's her name?" Embry asked. "Zoë Suzana." I answered with a smile. "That's a good name." Shannon said. "Zoë I like it. What was the boy name you had?" Embry asked. "Shane Harry." I answered. "Maybe your next one." Shannon said. "Yeah maybe." I answered not really wanting to think about having more yet. I could tell Adam felt the same way.

[A week later]

Emily wanted to have a party to welcome Zoë into the family. The pack had been busy. There was an unknown vampire that had been near Jake and Nessie's house. Jake freaked out and upped patrolling. Though he did let Adam stay home. But since they had been so busy some of the wolves had yet to meet Zoë. When we arrived Emily was cooking. Mom, Rach, Claire, and Shannon were helping.

"The guys are all out back." Emily said. Adam put Abby down. She was playing with Hope and Claire's kids. The he handed me Zoë before heading outside. Claire came over wanting to hold Zoë. I started helping with the food. Everyone else started showing up. All the younger kids were in the Living room. All the women were in the kitchen. And all the men and older kids were outside. "Emily the burgers are done." Sam yelled. The kids started running outside. We all started picking up the babies that couldn't walk yet. Claire handed me Zoë and she grabbed Hope. I was about to sit down to eat when I saw Taylor.

"Can I meet you're new little one?" Taylor asked. I turned Zoë around and said. "This is Zoë." I saw Taylor starring. "Taylor." I said softly. He didn't look at me. He couldn't look away from Zoë. I now knew exactly how Rachel must have felt when I printed on Adam. "Taylor Hon." I said a little louder. I saw Adam looking at Taylor.

(Adam's point of view)

We were about to sit down and eat. I saw Leah bring Zoë out. Abby ran to me. I heard Leah introducing Taylor to Zoë. Then I heard Leah calling to Taylor. I looked over at them. Taylor wasn't answering Leah just starring at my new baby girl. I quickly handed Jarred Abby and ran toward them.

"Damn you." I yelled. I quickly grabbed Taylor and pushed him into the woods behind Sam and Emily's house. I phased first. I was ready to tear him apart. "She's my little girl." I said as Taylor phased too. "I know I'm so sorry." Taylor apologized. I started to fight with him. He didn't want to fight and was letting me tear into him.

Jake and the other wolves approached us. "Adam, Adam you need to calm down." Jake said. "No Jake no he not my little girl." I yelled. "Adam stop now." Jake commanded. I stopped and lay down. Taylor kept apologizing. "Taylor go home but wait for Adam to see his daughter." Jake said. Taylor nodded then he and the other wolves left me and Jake alone.

"Adam I know you're upset." Jake said. "How could this happen?" I asked. "I couldn't let you hurt him. What if I had let your Dad tear Leah apart when she imprinted on you?" Jake asked. I sighed and said. "Yeah but he's her cousin that's gross Man." "He's her fourth cousin Adam. Most people don't even know their fourth cousins. Plus we the whole pack are family both former wolves and imprints and current and their whole families. All I saying is don't hurt the kid. I wouldn't want your wife and baby to end up hating you." Jake explained. "I know." I said. Jake and I both phased back. Taylor was waiting for us with shorts for us in his hands.

I could hear Zoë crying. "Are you sure everything is okay?" I heard Leah asking John. "Yeah its fine Jake is taking care of it." John answered. I saw Leah nodding. "Come on Taylor." I said still feeling annoyed. I noticed a fading scar on Taylor's arm. I saw Sam giving me a dirty look. "Listen I'm sorry everyone." I said. Emily laughed and said. "Let's eat." Everyone started getting their food. I stood beside Taylor I could tell food wasn't on his mind. I guided him over to Leah and Zoë.

Leah gave me a sad smile. "Would you like to hold her?" Leah asked Taylor. "Um uh yeah." Taylor answered nervously. I had never heard him so unsure of himself. He stopped before taking her. He looked over at me. I sighed and said. "Go ahead." Taylor took Zoë into his arms. "She's so beautiful." I heard Taylor whisper. I had pulled Leah into a hug. "I know now how your Mom and Dad felt." Leah said. "Yeah me too." I admitted.


	22. Chapter 23

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 21 Fighting it all

Author's Note: Thank you for the review. This is a very short chapter. There is still drama to come. Thank you again and please enjoy. Chapter 22 is called Leave the Drama for your Mama. There are only 24 chapters in total so we are coming to the end of this story.

Cindy

{A year later}

(Adam's point of view)

Leah has been mad at me a lot lately. She won't tell me what's wrong. It's like she accepted me to guess. I was really getting annoyed. Usually Leah just tells me what's wrong. I had started thinking about it while I was patrolling. I had been patrolling with Taylor and John. Taylor saw what I had been thinking about. "I know what's wrong man." Taylor said.

"How do you know?" I asked angry. "She wants you to stop phasing." Taylor said. I was shocked. We were near the end of our shift. John said. "Why don't you guys go and talk Jake will be joining me soon." "Thanks John." Taylor said. We phased back and got some clothes on. "When did Leah tell you this?" I asked trying to not seem upset. "A few weeks ago when you were out of town. She found her first gray hair and she freaked out. She started crying and everything. We talked for along time." Taylor answered.

"Oh I uh thanks." I mumbled feeling strange that he had been there and was able to console Leah. "It's okay you guys are my family." Taylor said. I nodded. "Could you look after Abby and Zoe so I can talk to Leah?" I asked Taylor. "No problem I'll take them to his Mom and Dad I know they would love that." Taylor answered.

When we got home Leah was cooking. "Hey Leah do you mind if I take the girls to see my Mom?" Taylor asked. I appreciated him asking her so I didn't have to. "Sure but they haven't eaten anything yet." Leah answered. "Mom will have dinner I'll make sure they both eat." Taylor said. I kissed the girls. Leah hugged and kissed them. Then Taylor scooped both girls up into his arms and left with them.

Leah continued cooking. She hadn't even said hello to me. "Le, Le stop." I said. "I need to finish making dinner." Leah said. "I found out what's wrong." I said. "Wrong with whom?" She asked. "You Leah." I answered simply. She stopped cooking and mumbled. "Damn him." "You should've told me Leah." I yelled.

Leah started sobbing. I felt so bad. How could I have done this to my wife, my soul mate, my imprint? "Do you want me to stop phasing?" I asked. "Yes." She responded still crying. "Then I will I'll retire." I said. "Really you promise?" Leah questioned. "Yeah Le Baby I want to grow old with you. And I don't want to out live you. Just the idea that could happen makes me sick." I answered. "I'm sorry." Leah said. "Don't be Baby." I said truly meaning it.

I told Jake that I was going to stop phasing. Jake was concerned I would have problems. My Dad and a lot of trouble when he first started trying to retire. He suggested that I cut down on phasing first and then I would be able to phase less with no trouble when I stopped. But I was sure I would be fine just stopping completely on my own.

I did well for a few weeks. Then Taylor bought Zoe a very expensive dress up kit. There was no way we could afford to buy Abby one too. Taylor and I started arguing. I push him outside. Then I phased. Taylor phased too mainly because he was afraid of Leah. When I phased back my extremely angry wife was waiting for us. First she yelled at Taylor. Then she yelled at me for overreacting.

When we went back in the house Abby was still crying. Taylor looked at Abby. I saw the guilty look that came across his face. I knew my own brother and sister had felt the same way at times when Leah was doing something special just for me. They felt left out. Leah would usually try to include them though. I had a feeling Taylor had learned his lesson. "Can I talk to Abby alone?" Taylor asked.

Taylor told Abby upstairs. Leah was still mad at me. So I went and got Zoe. I spent some much needed father/daughter time with her. About an hour later Taylor and Abby came back down. Abby was holding Taylor's hand and telling him some big story. I smiled at him. He mouthed sorry to Leah. She nodded. The rest of the night 3 ½ year old Abby spent becoming friends with Taylor. And I got a chance to spend time with Zoe.


	23. Chapter 24

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 22 Leave the Drama for your Mama…

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you like this chapter. It was a bit of a challenge to write. Chapter 23 is called Dealing. Once again thank you.

Cindy

[Six months later]

(Leah's point of view)

I was so sick. It totally sucks when you have a four year old and an almost two year old not to mention a full time job and you're as sick as I've been. Adam was still having a lot of issues with retirement from the pack. He was also traveling a lot for work. My Mom has been having some health issues as well. I still had the pack but they all have their own families. Sam and Emily were currently taking care of Reesa's kids. Ressa and her husband and gotten a bad flu bug.

I was extremely grateful for Paul, Rachel, and Taylor. I woke up again sick. Taylor had come by to check on us. After he saw me he suggested I call into work and take it easy. After throwing up for another hour I called in. Taylor called Rach and let her know that I wouldn't be bringing the girls over to her.

Taylor stayed until Rach arrived. I was so thankful. Taylor got the girls breakfast and sent me back to bed. I slept most of the day. When I got up Rach was there. She made me some soup. I was starting to feel better. Rach suggested that I was pregnant again. I knew it was possible.

I went and bought the test. I couldn't take it alone though. But I wanted to wait for Adam to take it. Adam returned a few days later. I told him I might be pregnant again. Adam pretended to be excited about the possibility but I could tell he was hoping I wasn't. I took the test and it came out positive. Adam kissed me. A week later my doctor confirmed I was pregnant.

Three months later we found out we were having twin boys. Adam still didn't seem very happy. I was getting really worried. I knew he missed being a wolf. He was still phasing some but usually by accident. I thought things would get easier but they didn't seem to.

Nessie was threatened by a new pack of vampires. This brought all the Cullen's home. They called in some of their vampire friends also. This lead to five new wolves phasing. Adam phased to help out. I was scared and a little annoyed. But I knew Adam felt he needed to help. I knew I would have helped too if I could've.

The wolves killed the pack of vampires with the Cullen's help. Emily threw a huge party to celebrate. At the party Brady's youngest son Rex imprinted on Abby. Adam handle things much better this time. I have to admit I love both upset and relieved. Rex is a good kid. Even though he's only 12 he looks closer to 14 or 15 years old. Abby looked the kid and he loved her. I was glad they were closer in age though.

There was another vampire threat. Adam phased to help again. He hadn't even been asked this time. Maybe he didn't really want to grow old with me? Maybe he would rather be a wolf? I was so pissed off. I tried to talk with Adam this time. He just blew me off. He made it seem like I was the one with a problem not him. I decide to try and wait it out.

{Six months later}

I gave birth to my twin boys. I had some issues so I had a c-section this time around. We named our beautiful boys Shane Harry and Shawn Paul. Adam seemed much happier about the boys once they were born. I was glad. Though Adam was phasing more than ever. There wasn't even a threat now and he was still phasing. It hurt my feelings and I wasn't sure what to do. I knew I would soon get mad and go off. I went to Jake shortly after the boys were born. I couldn't help crying. He consoled me. He agreed that he needed to talk with Adam. He promised the pack would be fine without Adam.

(Adam's point of view)

I saw Jake approaching me in human form. I phased back. Jake threw me a pair of shorts. "Come on Adam." Jake said. I ran after him. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried. "Yeah it is Adam." Jake answered. "What is it? Are Leah and the kids okay?" I asked concerned for my family.

"Listen I know I haven't always been the best Uncle. I know you probably don't even think of me like that. But I am your Uncle." Jake said. I nodded confused. "Leah was my Beta and she is my friend. She and I have been through a lot together." Jake said. "Okay." I said back not understanding what this was about. "I hate seeing Leah cry." Jake said. "Is this about me phasing?" I asked annoyed that Leah went to Jake on this. "Yes and no. It's about more than that. It's about your marriage and your family." Jake answered. "I don't understand." I admitted truly confused.

"Do you even get why Leah's upset?" Jake asked. I sighed. I didn't understand. I mean I would stop one day soon. "I guess I don't understand." I admitted. "Leah's upset because she believes you don't want to grow old with her. I know she talked to you about this. Did you forget or this?" Jake questioned me. "That's why she's upset." I said feeling bad I had forgotten Leah saying that. I mean I knew but still I just wasn't thinking about how old my wife actually is now.

"Why did you think Leah was upset?" Jake asked. "I thought she was jealous that I could still phase and be a wolf and that she couldn't." I answered embarrassed that I didn't really listen to my wife when she asked me to retire. "Did you know when Leah first phased she thought it was a curse?" Jake asked me. "No I didn't." I answered a little shocked. Leah never talked about that time and I never asked.

Jake told me all about Leah. I couldn't believe what I didn't know about my own wife. When I was growing up Leah made being a wolf look and sound magical. I was shocked to hear how bitter Leah had been. "Adam I don't want this to be an issue. So I think you should officially retire. I know the other retired wolves as well as myself will help you in any way we can." Jake said. After hearing Leah story I was still in shock and just nodded.

I rushed home to Leah and the kids. After the twins were born Leah started working from home it was just easier for her. I ran into the house. Taylor and Rex were over again playing with the kids. "Where Leah?" I asked excited and out of breath. "She's in her office working." Taylor answered. "What's wrong?" Rex asked finally noticing me. I didn't answered just ran to my wife.

I busted open the door. Leah was on the phone. I waited as patiently as possible. She finally put down the phone and asked. "What's a matter Adam?" I could tell she was really worried. I didn't answer her though instead I pulled her out of her chair and kissed her passionately.

We broke part and I said. "I'm officially retiring from the pack. This time is for real no going back. I'm so sorry Leah I didn't listen to you before when we talked about me retiring. I just assume I knew how you felt but I didn't." "Are you really sure this time Adam?" Leah asked looking hopeful. "Yes I'm serious and I'm going to let the other retired wolves, Jake, and you help me this time." I answered. Leah nodded and smiled she looked happier than she had in along time.


	24. Chapter 25

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 23 Dealing

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me beyond happy and keep me writing. Jada 91 thank you for your support. And Devil's Angel thank you so much for your kind words. It really does mean a lot to me. Okay this chapter was hard to write. I did this chapter based on a friend of mine and I also included some knowledge of my own. Hope you enjoy. Thank you again.

Cindy

{Three years later}

(Leah's point of view)

It was a normal crazy day for us. Abby was now seven and in second grade. Zoe our baby girl was five and starting kindergarten. The twins had just turned three. All four kids were so smart and nice. I was as busy as always when the phone rang. I hurried to answer it.

It was Sam he told me to hurry to the hospital. My Mom was really sick. I called Rach and she hurried over. Adam met me at the hospital. Seth and Brianna were already there. I could tell Seth had been crying. I felt my heart drop. It was bad I knew it but how bad?

Charlie walked out and said. "She wants to speak with you kids." Brianna kissed Seth. I kissed Adam. Then Seth and I followed Charlie into my Mom's room. We held hands like I always had done when Seth was little. I felt more protective than ever. Mom looked so pale. "Hi kids." She said just like it was any other day.

Charlie excused himself from the room. The three of us were left alone. "I was hoping I had longer maybe a few more months or long." Mom said. "You knew you were sick and you didn't tell us." I said angry at her. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't want to worry you. I just wanted to enjoy the time I have left. Its bone cancer last stages. All the chemo would have done was give me a few more months were I would have been sick the whole time." Mom said.

Seth started to cry. Mom motioned Seth over to her. I backed away. I watched they hug and talk quietly. I was still really angry. Then I thought about Dad. I felt a strange calmness. "I can't believe this. Abby and Zoe will barely remember you and the boys won't." I said. "Yes they will baby girl. When you show them my picture and tell them stories. Just like your Dad they'll know me through you." Mom said. "I love you Mom." I said crying. "I love you to both of you. You're my babies." Mom said crying with us. We all sat hugging. Mom pulled away and said. "Please take care of each other, Charlie, and our whole wonderful family."

A few moments later Adam, Brianna, Sam, and Emily joined us. Then Charlie came back in. Three days later my Mom's heart stopped and she died. I had never felt so empty or alone. I didn't know why I felt that way I just did. I tried my best not to let it show. I just wanted to go lie down and sleep. Maybe when I woke up this would be a dream.

After the funeral Emily held a reception. The Cullen's had returned. Edward, Bella, and Nessie barely left Charlie's side. I was annoyed by Charlie. I had a feeling he knew about the Cancer. Why didn't he tell me? How could he do that to me and Seth? Adam kept saying even if I knew I wouldn't have been prepared to lose her.

[Three weeks later]

Seth called me. He said that Charlie wanted to know if we wanted to go through our Mom's belongings. I didn't want Charlie doing it so I agreed to help Seth do it. Edward greeted us at the house. Charlie and Bella were sitting in the Living Room together. They both just sat there quietly. Then Charlie got up and came over to us.

I could tell by the way Seth looked they had already talked. "I'm sorry Leah." Charlie said. I didn't feel like fighting so I just nodded. Seth and I spent four hours going through everything. We each had two boxes full of stuff we wanted of our Mom's. I took my Mom's dress from when she married my Dad. It was falling apart but I really wanted it. On the way out of the house I didn't speak. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I knew Edward could hear my dark thoughts. I was glad he didn't say anything to me.

(Adam's point of view)

After Seth and Leah went through Sue's things Leah got worse. She quit her job. She said I made plenty of money and she didn't need a job. She paid little to no attention to me or the kids. I was lucky I had the pack. Taylor and Rex were practically living with us. Taylor usually arrived as soon as he got done patrolling and would stay while I worked. Then Rex would come over after school and help until I got home. I wasn't sure what to do for Leah.

Charlie called and asked if he could come over. I told him about Leah's behavior. I wasn't sure how Leah would react to him. Charlie said it was fine he just wanted to come see the kids. I agreed I knew it would be good for both the kids and for Charlie.

Charlie had been at the house about an hour when Leah came out of our bedroom. Leah was in her usual zombie until she saw Charlie. She went crazy. She started cussing and yelling. She blamed Charlie for everything. Taylor and Rex quickly got all four kids out of the house. I could hear my girls crying. Finally I had enough I picked her up and carried Leah out.

The next day an extremely anger Bella showed up. Bella said her Dad was a mess. He was crying and blaming himself. I felt terrible and tried to apologize. Leah came out and said Charlie deserved everything she said. Bella was trying her best to not go after Leah. But Leah kept baiting Bella. I was relieved when Edward and Jasper showed up. Jasper sent out calm waves. Then Edward took Bella home. Leah didn't say a word she just went back to sleep.

A week later nothing had changed. I finally had enough and called a meeting. The whole pack, retired and current wolves and their spouses were there. Even the Cullen's attended. We discussed the way Leah was behaving and what I could do to help her. Dr. Cullen said I might have to have her commitment. I really didn't want to do that. I did feel like I was running out of options. Nessie said if she could try and talk with Leah. Claire and S also wanted to take a try.

I agreed and Nessie went first. I was unsure at this point what could be done for Leah. Jake and I decided that we wanted to be there with Nessie while she talked to Leah. "Are you here to defend your Grandpa too?" Leah asked getting anger again. "No I'm not he's hurt but he seems to understand this outrageous behavior. I don't though. No one else does not even your own brother or husband. Leah you aren't even speaking to your own children." Nessie said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend that you know hoe I feel. You never will your Mom will live forever." Leah said still so angry. "Leah I know I almost killed me Mom. Just the idea that I took her human life away hurts to know." Nessie responded. "Yeah but she didn't die she'll live forever but my Mom is gone and never coming back." Leah yelled. "How do you think your Mom would be right now? She wouldn't be proud of this Leah. She would hate the way you have treated my Grandpa." Nessie said. Leah's face turned red and she yelled. "Get out you Bitch."

Nessie just nodded and grabbed Jake hand. I stood starring at me wife. "What?" Leah questioned. "Just go back to bed I can't even stand to look at you right now." I answered almost sick at Leah's behavior. Leah just rolled her eyes and went back into our room. I went to Sam and Emily. I asked them if they could keep the kids for a while. I couldn't keep them here with her like this anymore. Emily was happy to take the kids.

Almost a week later Claire and S came over. Quil and Embry came with their wives. I wasn't surprised after what happened with Nessie that they were there. They sent me to Emily's to see the kids. I was so happy to not have to be in that house. I got to Emily's as quickly as possible. The girls jumped into my arms when I came in. The boys then saw mw and ran to me. Emily made dinner. I felt more thankful than ever for all the support.

It was getting late. Almost five hours since I had left. My phone rang. "Hello." I said. "Adam I think you better come home now." Quil said sounding strange. I told Emily I needed to get back to Leah. I kissed and hugged my kids and left. I hurried home. I was almost scared to see what had happened now. Dr. Cullen and Edward were there.

I walked in and was shocked. Leah was crying hysterically. Dr. Cullen was injecting some meds. I hurried to my wife's side as she was calming down. I noticed that S and Claire had been crying too. "What happened?" I asked holding my wife up. "We talked for a long time. Leah said she needed to go to the bathroom. She was gone along time. Shay decided to check on her. Leah was trying to cut her wrist with a razor." Embry said.

I suddenly looked down at my wife's wrist. Edward helped me sit down. "She needs help Adam more than any of us can give her." Edward said to me. I swallowed hard. "Okay let's get her some professional help. I don't have anymore choices and I can't let her hurt herself." I said feeling like I wanted to cry.

We got Leah to the hospital. She was put under a 72 hour hold. They evaluated Leah. She was very calm when she woke up. The first thing she did was ask how our kids were. I promised her the kids were at Emily's and were fine. She broke down in tears. She said she was dishonoring her mother's memory. It seemed that Claire and S had gotten through to her maybe a little too well.

Leah agreed to in patient treatment. She was diagnosed with depression and a chemical imbalance. She was out on meds. And she was in both group and one on one therapy. But I knew there were things about the pack and being a wolf and imprinting she couldn't talk with others about.


	25. Chapter 26

Not a Genetic End

Ch. 24 Recovery

Author's Note: Thank you GothChiq80 I am the same way about venting. I really appreciate your review and my other two reviews as well. This is the end of this story. My next Twilight story will be a bit different it is a Jake and Nessie story. I also will be starting a bunch of other stories. Anyway thank you to everyone who had supported this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

[Six weeks later]

(Leah's point of view)

After my break down or whatever it was I finally started to deal with everything. The meds were helping. The therapy was slow at first but now it's better. Honestly the biggest help was Dr. Cullen who called in daily and checked on me. I got to have private talks with him. We talked about the pack and my past in general. It was stuff I obviously couldn't talk about in therapy. I also admitted to him I felt so bad for how I treated everyone.

I was finally released and able to go home. I was beyond ready to go home and work past all of this. I had missed Adam and the kids so much. My biggest issue these days was my guilt. How would I make this up to the people I love? I felt really bad for the way I treated Charlie. I knew both my parents would be upset at how I had acted.

I had already planned to talk with Charlie after I got settled. Adam picked me up. We headed over to Emily's. I felt so nervous. Would everyone forgive me? Would my kids be able to forgive me? Adam pushed me in the house. First Abby ran to me then Zoe right behind her. The boys came screaming for me down the stairs. I had missed them so much.

As I put them down Emily was standing there with Sam near her. Emily pulled me into a huge hug. Sam even patted me on the back. "How are you Leah?" Emily asked softly. "I'm doing a lot better. Em thank you so much for taking such good care of my babies." I answered. "Leah I love you and your kids and I'm always here for you and for them. Plus Taylor loved having Zoe here." Emily said. We both laughed.

{A few days later}

Charlie had been staying with the Cullen's. He didn't want to stay in the house without Mom. I called the Cullen's. "Hello can I speak to Charlie?" I asked. "Sorry Leah but he's not feeling too well right now." Esme said. I felt panicked and asked. "What's wrong?" "He's got a bad case of the flu." She answered. "Will you please tell him I called?" I requested. "Yes of coarse I will dear. He'll be so happy to hear from you." Esme said. "Also can you tell him I hope he feels better?" I said. "I sure will." She said before we hung up.

I told Adam Charlie was sick when he got home from work. I was worried. Adam called Jake for me. After he talked with Jake for a while he said they would be by the next day. I was a little nervous to see more people. I knew I would have to pretty much apologize to everyone. Adam invited Seth and Brianna and their kids over. It was so good to spend time with my brother. We both decided we needed to spend more time together.

I woke up early. After breakfast I got the girls off to school. Adam went to work. The boys and I watched some TV and relaxed. I made lunch and then Taylor stopped by. I knew he was checking on me. I didn't mind too much. I agreed to let him pick Abby and Zoe up. I started on dinner. Adam called and said Jake, Nessie, and Bella would be over after dinner.

Adam promised that they would understand why I acted the way I did. I wasn't too sure. I didn't want Jake or Nessie upset with me. I heard a knock at the door. I was so nervous I was shaking in fear. Jake hugged me first. Then Nessie hugged me. I couldn't let her pull away. "On Nes sweetheart I'm so sorry. I completely screwed up." I said starting to cry. "Leah you were sick and sad. And you were right I will hopefully never lose my Mom." Nessie said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to both you and your Mom." I said turning to Bella. "I'm sorry Bella." I said honestly. Bella didn't look angry at all. "Leah I know we don't have the best history but you're my step-sister and I really do care about you." Bella said. I nodded and then asked. "How's Charlie?" "Carlisle promises that Dad will be fine. Dad wants to see you but he doesn't want you or the kids to get sick." Bella answered. I started crying again. Adam was right by my side.

A week later Charlie was much better. Esme invited me, Adam, and the kids over for dinner. When we arrived Charlie was sitting with Emmett and Jasper. They were watching a baseball game. Charlie stood as quick as he could when he saw me. I could tell he had lost weight.

He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder. "How are you kids?" Charlie asked. I laughed and said. "Better than you old man." Charlie chuckled. "Dinner's ready for the humans." Bella said laughing. During dinner I kept bugging Charlie about his health. "I'm fine Leah." Charlie promised. "You need to take care of yourself." I said. "I will I want you to also Leah." Charlie said.

I smiled at him. "Maybe we could make sure that each of us is taking care of ourselves." I said. "How can we do that?" He asked. "You could I don't come over for dinner you know like once a week or something. I know the kids would love to see their Grandpa Charlie more." I answered. I heard Charlie swallowed and said. "I would love to Leah." "Charlie I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it." I said. "I know Leah its okay." He responded.

Things changed for the better. I went back to work. Adam stopped needing to travel so much for his job. Everyone was so supportive of the recovery. I got closer with Charlie and also Bella. I had never imagined that Bella and I could get along. Adam and I were better than ever.

"Hey Baby." I said as I came in. I noticed there were candles lit. Dinner was already on the table. There were even roses. "What's going on?" I asked seeing Adam in my favorite suit of his the gray and silver one. I looked down at my silky skirt and black top. I suddenly felt undressed. "Happy Anniversary Leah. I love you so much." Adam said. "I love you too." I responded. We are dinner. Then my amazing husband took me to our bedroom and we made love.

As I watched my amazing husband sleep I once again couldn't believe this was my life. I had four amazing kids and a great job. I would do it all again. I would live through all my pain. Adam was my imprint, my soul mate, my everything. Adam made my whole life complete.


End file.
